Back home again
by Phoenixlivesagain
Summary: After an accident leaves Ryder alone she moves back to her old home in Karakura there she runs into her old friend Ichigo who kinda forces her to live with him. Rted M Ichigo/OC maybe Grimm/OC BACK BABY! :D
1. Home

Yay Im back with this story :)

Ok so first off I have redone all of the chapters but they are not redone-redone I mostly just added a few things here and there so everything is mostly the same

* * *

_This is the dawning of personal belonging where sirens and violins the sky above is falling, _

_This is the eve of I don't believe that's all we got in common the sky above is fallin._

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled out, trying to shut my blaring phone alarm up. Opening my eyes I try to read what time it was on my phone.

_4:00 AM._ _Now why does that time seem important to me? Oh that's right. _

Having that brilliant reminder shoot threw my head I realize that my plane leaves in two hours, sighing I snuggled deeper into my warm blankets. "I really don't wanna get up." I mumbled still half asleep.

Sighing I decided to get up from my comfy pillow top bed throwing my blankets to the side I sit up with my bare legs over my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I try to wake up a little more. Getting up I stumble around to get to my bathroom, once there I took a five minute shower after showering I quickly got ready for my very long day. After getting dressed I take all my suit cases out in to the hall way, looking over them I let out a dry chuckle.

_Wow two whole suit cases, I feel pathetic. Now all I have to do is wait for the cab. _

Deciding to get something to eat I head to the kitchen and throw in a yumlicious ham and cheese hot pocket once that was in the microwave I made myself some chocolate milk. After about a minute I heard the 'ding' of the microwave, pulling out my hot pocket I turn on my mini kitchen TV and sit at the kitchen island and start munching down on my breakfast. Not satisfied with the sound I change the channel to a music station and turn it up as high as possible, but still the sound of music blaring didn't satisfy my need for normal house and family sounds.

_This place is to quiet, I guess that's what happens when everyone's gone. _

Breathing deeply I try not to let the memories swarm me and make me cry, I've had enough of all the crying, it was time to move on. Hearing a car horn blare in front of the house I get ready to leave my home and all the bad memories that lie within it and this town. "Goodbye America and hello Japan." I said with a sad smile.

_Let's just hope I don't run in to that dang strawberry, I'm kinda hoping he moved out of that town_. I really don't need him knowing what's happened.

"Well mom and dad I guess this is really goodbye." I said taking one last look at my home turning around I head outside with one lone tear running down my face. Closing the door I head on out to continue my life in Karakura town hoping everything will turn out fine.

* * *

Ok so walking around the town of Karakura with two good sized suitcases isn't something I enjoy doing but hey I'm just happy I am finally off that plane, being stuck next to a crying baby and a snoring fat guy isn't something anyone should endure during a 12 hour flight.

But finally on solid ground I look around at all of the new and old buildings of Karakura. "I cannot believe I'm back in this crazy town." I said to myself with a smile, a smile that I haven't had on my face ever since the accident.

You see a few months ago my parents and I were in a car accident because some drunk ran a red light with accident being a full head on collision my parents were killed instantly and I got stuck in a coma for a couple of weeks. I have no other family in America so no one came to see me except for a few a few high school friends and surprisingly a few teachers.

Now the only family I have left is an uncle who lives somewhere in Japan. The only reason he doesn't know about what's happened is because my parents cut all ties with him for some reason unknown to me. I've only met him a few times but every time was always amazingly fun, I truly do miss my Uncle Kisuke but there's no way for me to find him since I haven't seen him in years.

Oh well, but back to the story, when I finally woke up and heard about my parents I of course spent a few days grieving then I had to go and organize my parents funeral. After all of that I decided to move back to my first home Karakura. I don't know why we moved to America in the first place, ok maybe I do, when I was about seven I began to see ghosts the same thing happened to my strawberry friend and for some reason my parents freaked about that. It was after that, that my parents cut ties with uncle Kisuke and decided to move us to America, thus taking me away from one of my best friends.

Now the only problem with me moving back is the fact that I didn't come completely prepared, with the rush to leave America the one thing I didn't do is find a place to live in Karakura. So at the moment I'm looking for a nice small cheap hotel that I can live in for a couple of days.

_Grand. _

Walking around Karakura town was starting to bring back a lot of good memories for me and I find myself smiling I've forgotten how much I truly miss my old home town. Finally feeling the jet lag hit me I hurry to find a decent hotel but it seemed that fate wasn't done screwing me over because as soon as I turn a corner I run smack dab into someone. Looking up the first thing I notice is the bright orange hair and brown eyes.

_Oh no, you have got to be kidding me. _

With wide eyes the only thing I could do is mutter his name, "Ichigo?"

_Who else could it be, it's not like anyone else in this town has bright hair like his. _

Looking down at me he holds me at arm's length to give me a quick once over, "Sorry 'bout that. Do I know you?" I really shouldn't have said anything at first but what do you expect I haven't seen this guy in years.

_I might as well I already said his name so he knows that I know him._

"Um yea, it's me Ryder, remember Ichi." I said that last part with a small smile because I know no one else ever calls him Ichi I was always the only one to ever call him that. Like something hit him Ichigo's eyes widen and a large smile forms on his face, "Ryder!" He yelled pulling me into a big bear hug practically lifting me up off my feet. After a while he set me down allowing me to breath, and once again gave me a once over. Smiling again I realize that it really has been a long time since I last saw my dorky strawberry.

_Ten years, it has been ten long years since I last saw him and I must admit that in those ten years the jerk got a helleva lot taller than me. _

"Ryder wow is it just me or did you shrink over the years?" And apparently he noticed to so I shot back, "My, my Ichi you've grown into quite the giant strawberry and skinny pants have you turned gay over these last few years."

"What was that you damned midget!" He yelled, feeling proud of riling him up so easily I start laughing out loud. "It's been to long Ichi, it's really good to see you." He smiled back at me then asked the one question I should have been expecting but sadly wasn't. "So what are you doing here and how's the family?"

_Think, think, think, think! _

"I'm actually moving back here and my family is stayin' back in America." I explained.

_Please, please believe me._

Raising an eyebrow he gives me a disbelieving look, "Really? Cause I remember your parents being very strict with where you went." Raising a brow I walked right up to him to smack him right upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" He yelled again.

"That was for saying somethin stupid you dumb nut. Of course my parents were strict we were seven you tard." Giving me another skeptical look he asks, "What are you really doing here Ryder and don't lie to me." Now it was my turn to give him an odd look, all humor was gone from his voice and now a tone of seriousness has replaced the humor.

_Where did my gullible little Ichi go? _

Sighing I told him everything about what's happened in the last few months, everything from the accident to my rushed move back here to Karakura the only thing I didn't tell him is that I have yet to find a place to stay I'm sure he would blow a gasket if he knew but after my explanation the next words out of his mouth almost made me blow a gasket. "Why didn't you call me, were you even planning on telling me?" He said looking right into my eyes.

Furrowing my brows in anger I tell him, "Well excuse me Ichigo, first off I haven't talked to you in years and secondly I just woke up six weeks ago so I'm sorry that you weren't on the top of my list of people to call." Sighing again I rub a hand through my hair to try to hold back the tears that I can just feel coming.

_Don't cry, don't cry you've already done all your crying and it's time to move on. Be strong that's what dad always said. _

Taking a deep breath I calm myself down and look back up to Ichigo whom had a guilty look on his face I gave a small smile hoping that would be a good enough apology for yelling at him. Sighing Ichigo pats me on my head and tells me, "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said something like that I'm just glad you're ok." Giving me a smile he asks me another question I really didn't want to answer. "So where are you staying?"

_Uh-oh. _

Smiling a sheepish smile, "Ummmm…"

_I am so screwed._

Giving me a glare he repeats the question, "Ryder where are you staying?"

"Hehe in a hotel that I still need to find." I said with an awkward laugh looking back up at Ichigo I can now see his eye twitching in annoyance. Now it was his turn to take calming breaths, which caused me to giggle slightly, giving me another glare he said, "Like hell you are. We have an extra room at the house, you're gonna stay with us alright." I probably should have seen that coming but sadly I didn't so I yelled out. "What!"

_This can't be happening all I wanted was to find a decent hotel for a few days then find an apartment is that so much to ask for? I did not want to run into Ichi and then have him say I'm moving in with him. Can't I ever catch a break?_

"Ichigo Kurosaki I am not moving in with you I am fine right where I'm at. Besides it's only a few days at a hotel until I can find myself an apartment. I am fine." Why must he say things like this, now I'm wondering if he invites all of his homeless friends to live with him.

_Actually that's a good question. _

"No, and that's final you are moving in weather you like it or not, and if I have to I'll carry your ass back to my place if I have to." By now we were both in each other's faces arguing on where I was I going to live, so I think we looked pretty ridiculous by now.

Glaring at him because of his last statement I growl out, "You. Wouldn't. Dare strawberry boy." In response he gives me one of his cocky little smirks.

_He wouldn't. Would he?_

With that smirk still in place Ichigo takes one small step towards me and with wide eyes I realize the yes the freakishly tall strawberry would carry me all the way back to his place. He stepped closer to me and I took a few steps back turning around I prepared to run away but before I could get away he reached out to me and he actually hauled me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

_The ass really would!_

"Put me down! Damn it Ichigo! Ugh, you and your damn stubbornness!" I yelled out while pounding on his back. He only laughed and shook off my hits like they were nothing but small taps.

* * *

"Ichigo people are staring at us." I commented.

It has been about fifteen minutes and there have been so many stares our way, I mean honestly who wouldn't stare, some guy who is carrying around a seventeen year old girl on his shoulder is a stare worthy thing. "Tough luck Ry if I put you down you would most likely run away wouldn't you?" Now why would he think such a thing?

"Of course I wouldn't run away what kind of person you think I am." I ask him while trying to sit up a bit.

_Jeez this boy has a boney shoulder my poor gut. _

Minutes later we finally arrive at the Kurosaki residence it was a small nice home but it this home also acted as a clinic. Finally setting me down on my feet the first thing I do is smack Ichi then give my poor belly a soothing rub, all the while giving Ichigo a glare. "What did I do this time to deserve that hit." He yelled at me.

"That was for carrying me all the way over here you jerk. Anyways quick question, is that dad of yours still crazy." I ask him after we settled down.

"Well…" He begins but was interrupted when the front door opens with a flaying man coming through. "Ichigo!" Isshin yells out but fails to finish whatever he was about to say when Ichigo slams his foot into his father's face.

_Yup still crazy._ I thought with smile.

"Why must you be so cruel to your dear father Ichigoooo hello and who might you be." Isshin asks me, I give him a small wave and a smile. "Hey Mr. Kurosaki it me Ryder, Ryder Kingsley."

"Ryder! My look how grown, what brings you over from America?" Hoping to just keep it simple I simply said I was moving back to Japan, but then Ichigo had to go and ruin it. "She's moving in with us." Looking over to me Ichigo gives me another smirk and to that smirk I just give him my best death glare.

_That's right, look at my glare you damn strawberry. _

After hearing his sons statement Isshin looks over to me with a questioning gaze sighing for the umpteenth time today I retell my story to Isshin. After finishing my story I stare at my feet not wanting to see the look on Isshin's face. Feeling a pair of arms wrap me up in a hug I realize that it's Isshin and quite frankly his hug felt just like my father's so I just hugged him right back taking all that I could from his hug.

Pulling away Isshin gives me a fatherly look that makes me want to start crying all over again. "I'm truly sorry for your loss Ryder and your parents were dear friends to me, and I would be more than happy to take you in." Smiling I once again give him a hug and started thanking him nonstop.

"Tch sure give me trouble when I say you're moving in but no not my dad you just give him a hug." Twitching at that I look over at Ichigo and tell him, "Hey you threw me over your shoulders like a sack of potatoes and you expect me to agree with living with you like that. You really are that stupid you damn strawberry!"

"What was that you midget!"

_Back into each other's faces, feels just like the old days._

"That's right I just called you a stupid strawberry." Bicker, bicker, yup really does feel like the old days.

"Hey what's with all this yelling?" Peering over Ichigo I see two young girls standing by the door, one with black hair and the other with light brown hair. Realizing who I was looking at I push Ichigo away making him fall over, which made me laugh, and greeted the two sisters. "Yuzu, Karin you two have grown so much." I said happily. In a spout of epic remembrance both girls tackle me to the ground yelling out my name. "Ryder!"

_How many times is my name gonna be yelled out today._

All and all it seemed that my life was turning around for the best, maybe it was a good thing Ichigo carried me off.

_Maybe this won't be so bad who knows it might be interesting living with the Kurosaki's._

I thought with a happy smile. I just didn't know how interesting my life was about to become.

* * *

See basically the same but if your new to the story I hope you enjoyed so please leave some Reviews they are always very much awelcomed :)


	2. To much for one day

Once again hope you like

Enjoy!

* * *

About a week has passed since I've moved in with the Kurosaki's and everything's been going good well except for the fact that Ichigo and I keep arguing nonstop and so far every morning I keep getting woken up by Ichigo and his dad fighting.

During this past week I've also gotten the chance to meet some of Ichiog's friends Chad, who is a really nice guy, quiet but nice, Uryu whom seems to be the know it all but he seems cool. Then there's Orihime whom I personally don't like, she's just too much of a ditz she basically said so herself when she explained why she had a cast on her arm.

_Something about falling down the stairs or something like that._

Yea ditsy people and me is just a no, no and then finally there's Rukia she seems normal enough except for the fact that I can feel her spiritual pressure, she's got good control but I can still feel it same goes for the others to. I'm thinking she's a soul reaper, as for little miss ditzy I think it has to deal with those hair clips of hers because that is where I'm feeling most of her energy, Chad I'm not too sure about him, but I think most of his energy goes to his right arm, then lastly is Uryuu he I believe is a Quincy I've never seen one of them so that would be interesting.

The only reason I know of such things is because my parents told me all about them and I seem to have a few powers of my own, powers that will be explained a little later. I guess that was another reason my parents moved us, because since this town has people with such spiritual awareness that there are more hollows around here and they didn't want me mixed up with such things, I guess they just wanted me safe. As for Ichigo I can just barely feel any from him even though I know he can see ghosts to that should at least give him some kind of spiritual pressure for me to feel right?

Anyways Isshin wants me to go back to school and finish my senior year since I just up and left my old school to come here, I told him that I could just get my GED but he doesn't want that so I'm going back since he is giving me a place to stay. At the moment on this fine Saturday morning I am being woken up by Ichigo who is telling me to get up for breakfast, the only problem…you can't get me out of bed unless I'm ready to get out.

"Ry let's go breakfast is gonna be ready soon." Ichigo said irritated.

Groaning I just snuggled even deeper into the warmth of my new bed, paying no attention to Ichigo I attempted to get back to my beauty sleep. Getting agitated with me Ichigo grabbed my blanket and just yanked it right off of me. "Hey!" I yelled out, glaring over at Ichigo I can see him standing at the foot of my bed with a large grin on his face while holding onto my blanket.

"Ichi if you like living give me my damn blanket back right now." I said giving Ichigo my best glare.

I mean honestly what kind of person would steal a sleeping person's source of warmth, especially when they're trying to sleep, that's just wrong on so many levels. Still smirking at me Ichigo drops my blanket to the floor and leaves my room.

_He honestly thinks that I'll get up just because I'm awake and he took my blanket? He's funny, back to sleep I go. _

Hmphing I crawl to the edge of my bed get my blanket and get nice and comfortable in my bed again.

_Besides it's too early to wake up now. _

I thought as I looked at my bedside clock, it was only 7 in the morning and Ichigo expected me to wake up, that's just funny, normally on Saturdays I sleep till at least 10 or 11 so there's no reason to wake me up. Half way back to being asleep Ichigo came back into my room to try and wake me up…again. "Ry get up. Hurry and go get something to eat so we can go out." Ichigo continued to rant away at me since I was trying desperately to ignore him and go back asleep. "No, give me till 10 then I'll wake up. Wait go out? Go out where?" I asked poking my head out from under my blanket.

_It's too early to do anything, I just wanna sleep. _

Sighing Ichigo walked over to me and lifted me out of my bed.

_Not again. _I though groaning.

"Ichigo put me down! I am not something to be carried around everywhere!" Lifting myself up in his arms I look down at him with a scowl on my face. "Alright, alright I'm up. Now put me down."

"Should of thought about waking up when I first told you to five minutes ago." Blah, blah, blah, that's all I could hear coming from his mouth. Getting bored of his talking I decide to embarrass Ichigo since he's holding me. You see my for the night only consisted of short shorts and a simple tank top. And at the moment Ichigo had his arms wrapped around my bare legs.

Smiling sweetly at him I yell out, "Ichigo watch where you put your hands you perv!"

"What!" He said finally taking a good look at what I was wearing as a faint blush rose on his cheeks.

Hearing crashing sounds from down stairs, I could hear the pounding of footsteps of Isshin running up the stairs. "What are you doing to our dear Ryder?" Isshin yelled out. Seeing me in Ichigo's arms Isshin moves in to kick his son, but before that could happen Ichigo dropped me to the floor and moved out of his father's way.

"Hey I wasn't doing anything to her alright I was just trying to get her out of bed. And you," He said pointing dramatically at me, "Go get food so we can go already."

_Ichigo is such a tard._

Rolling my eyes I pick myself up off the floor. "Alright but first off where are we going, you keep saying we're goin out."

"That's because you are Ryder." Looking over to Isshin I give him a confused look. "Ok then whhhhhy?" I said stretching the 'why'. "Well I've noticed that you don't have that many clothes here so I asked Ichigo to go take you out shopping today."

_No, not shopping I hate shopping._

"Do I have to Mr. Kurosaki I really don't like shopping." I complained shopping really wasn't my favorite thing in the world to do.

Raising a brow Ichigo asked, "You're a girl aren't you? Then you should like shopping right." Glaring at Ichigo I walk over to him and give him a smack on the head. "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I like to shop."

"Can you stop hitting me you damn midget." He yelled into my face.

Glaring at him again I yell back, "Well then don't say stupid things you damn strawberry."

* * *

After much arguing by both Ichigo and I, I was finally able to get ready in a pair of shorts and a nice shirt after that we were finally able to get out of the house and into the shopping area of Karakura town. Walking the streets of Karakura I can see that this town hasn't changed all that much since my younger years.

"Finally quieted down Ry?" I looked over to Ichigo I could see a small grin on his face. Laughing quietly I nudged him in the arm, "Can you blame me? It may have only been a week since I've been here but I have yet to just walk around town. Not much has changed. Remember we used play tag all around here? Oh, and that park where I always climbed trees, oh yea those were good days."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "How could I forget you always were a clumsy little thing when we played tag, always falling everywhere. And then I had to climb those trees just to get you out all because you didn't want to get down." I remembered that, whenever Ichigo and I went to the park I would always go climb the trees and just sit and chill there until it was time to go. Ichigo always complained about me never getting out of those trees.

"_Come on Ryder let's go! I'm sure our parents are worried by now." Said a seven year old Ichigo. Sighing I looked down at him from the branch I was sitting on. "Oh come on Ichi just a few more minutes it's not even that late yet." Scowling at me Ichigo started climbing up the tree. _

"_Uh-oh."_

"_You come down Ryder or I'll carry you down." _

"_Ugh fine."_

That I believe was the first time Ichigo ever tried carrying me anywhere, I guess it stuck since he has already carried me around twice already. "Kurosaki-kun. Ryder."

_No anyone but her, please._

Turning around we see not only the one and only ditz Orihime we also see Rukia, whom I can stand much more. "Hey guys what's up?" Ah Ichigo always the polite one.

"Nothing much Orihime and I were just going around shopping for some things. What about you and Ryder?" Rukia asked giving us both a sly look. I seemed to have forgot to say that over the past week Rukia and I have become fast friends even though we've only meet a few times. Getting a brilliant idea from that look, I hook my arm around Ichigo's and say, "Well why Ichigo and I were just taking a romantic walk around town this morning and then he was going to take me shopping later." I said sweetly.

I could just feel Ichigo stiffen up and yell out another loud, "What!" Also the look on Orihime's face was priceless, it was like someone just kicked her dog, as for Rukia she just started chuckling softly. Rolling my eyes I pulled away from Ichigo and decided to put the poor ditz at ease, "Nah I'm just kidding but me and Ichigo are really going out to go shopping."

That got a giant smile on Orihime's face, "Oh well then would you like for us to come with you I'm sure we could help with whatever you're looking for." Orihime suggested.

_Ichigo don't you dare be the nice sweet guy_.

"Sure, Ryder here says she doesn't like shopping so I think it would be easier if you two helped."

**Smack.**

"Ow! Damnit would you stop that?" After many hours of shopping I now have enough clothing to last me for a very good while, and I must admit spending the day with Rukia and Orihime wasn't all that bad. But Orihime is still a ditz and I'm still not all that fond of her. After all the shopping the four of us just hanged out for the rest of the day enjoying a small snack in some little café before heading home.

So all and all the day was good.

Anyways Rukia and Orihime have gone their separate ways leaving me and Ichigo to head home alone. "Well that was an interesting day don't you think Ichi?"

I knew he wouldn't agree because the whole time while shopping Ichigo just sat in a chair and seemed bored out of his mind. "Whatever." He mumbled, I just laughed at his response.

"Finally home." I sighed as I put down all of my bagged clothes, Ichigo doing the same with the rest of the bags, looking over to him I give him a small smile, "Thanks for the help Ichi."

Yawning into his hand he just nods at me and leaves my room, shrugging I pick up my phone to see what time it was, "Wow it's already past 8:30, nice." Putting away my clothes I grab my and head over to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. Setting my clothes on the toilet I turn on the shower and wait for it to get to my ideal temperature. Once happy with the temperature I undress and hop into the shower sighing at the feel of the hot water I begin my shower like duties.

After my shower I quickly dress and head back to my room, by now it's a little past 9 shrugging I plop down onto my bed and open my window to let a cool breeze into my room.

_A 30 minute shower that was a while, oh well it sure did relax me though._

Sighing happily at the cool breeze on my heated skin I lay down on my bed letting my mind wander. After a while I felt my eyes begin to droop not fighting my sleep I slipped off into a light doze.

* * *

Without warning I woke with a start feeling an immense spiritual pressure.

_The hell is that? That's Rukia's spiritual pressure and Chads and Uryu's but who are those others? _

Not wanting to waste time I put on a pair of black flats and sneak out of my window into the deserted, dark streets of Karakura. Following the strongest spiritual pressure, I also felt Rukia's spiritual pressure along with two others, running down an alley way I stop at the end of it as a large mass of dust and debris clouded my vision. Once everything cleared I could see a giant crater in the middle of the street, but the thing that surprised me the most was who was in the crater, donned in black I could tell Ichigo was in his bankai form.

"Ichigo." I whispered.

Ichigo was one of the spiritual pressures I was feeling earlier but the other spiritual pressure, the more powerful one, I felt was above me. Looking up I could see a man in white with blue hair and a maniacal grin on his face.

_Where's Rukia I felt her here._

Looking around I could see her on the ground with blood around her, "Oh no." Seeing Ichigo raise from the ground I could see just how badly he was beaten, raising his sword Ichigo prepared for an attack by the blue haired man.

Nose diving from the air the man heads straight to Ichigo, seeing Ichigo struggle I couldn't help but run out to help him. Before the blue haired man could reach Ichigo I stepped in front of Ichigo to block the man's punch. Holding my hands apart a sort of energy emitted from my outstretched hands holding the mans fisted hand midair. After calming myself my own sword materialized into my hands, the blade facing the man's fist making it bleed.

"What!" He yelled out.

"Bare you're fangs my Night." I whispered.

In a flash of light I pushed the man away from me and Ichigo, lowering my now transformed sword I stare up at my opponent. "Ryder?" I steal a quick look over my shoulder to glance at Ichigo giving him a brief smirk. "Hey there Ichigo, you know I was wondering why you were always sneaking out at night now I have an answer."

"The hell are you doing out her Ryder!" Ichigo yelled at me.

"Saving your sorry ass apparently." I yelled back over my shoulder.

"Hey!" Looking back up to the blue haired man I give him a questioningly look. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you know it's only polite to give your name first then I give you mine." I asked, that seemed to have pissed him off.

"Ryder don't, you're no match for him." Ichigo practically coughed out.

"Will you just shut up and rest for a sec; you are in no condition to keep fighting. Now sit and stay." I said as the man in the air landed on the ground in front of us.

Putting my full attention to him I raise my Night ready for any attack. My sword was an interesting looking one, its blade a black color with a blood red tint to it, its hilt a black color with a small chain at the end like Ichigo's, this, this was my Night.

Some may think that my sword is like any other zanpakuto but it's not, one because I'm not a shinigami and two, Night is not even a zanpakuto. Night is an actual being, a wolf demon to be precise, as to how I obtained such a being I question myself on that most days, even when I ask him he never gives me a straight answer, but I do remember the day when Night transformed to his human form, but that's something for another time.

The only thing my Night says though is that I am something that can always keep him calm and peaceful and I can have that effect on any of his kind, not much information for me to go by to figure out what I am exactly. Anyways my Night has three forms the one I have in my hands now, his wolf form, and then his human looking form. When I say 'human looking form' I mean he mostly looks human except that he retains his wolf ears and bright gold eyes

Now back to the fight at hand Mr. Blue continues to stand in front of me trying to figure out who I was but I was going to be the rude one and not give this random guy my name. Finding it no use in studying me the man rushed toward me, preparing myself for his attack I tense up my muscles and center myself.

The impact was more than I expected so it pushed me back I little, feeling my sword quiver from the pressure put upon it I look up in to light blue eyes with cyan markings under them, a jaw bone fragment on the right side of his jaw. Pushing back with all my might I successfully push him away from me, now it was my turn to rush him getting way up into his personal space. Surprised at my speed the man jumped back barely missing my swipe.

But it seemed I misjudged his speed as well, when he dodged he countered with a kick to my side sending me straight into a building. Raising back up I rush right back to him, I faked a swipe to his side and when he went to dodge it I gave him my own kick but mine was to his head. Looking back up to me he jumped back into the air and plastered a wild smirk on his face.

_Feral. He seems like one hell of a feline feral. _

Staring down at me he puts his hand to his own sword, but before he could pull it out someone stops him. "Tosen." Not really able to hear anything they were saying I could only pick up that some guy named Aizen was upset with Mr. Blue. "Che fine lets go."

Opening a portal both men began to walk into the portal. "Hey where the hell do you think you're going?" Ichigo yelled out to the man. By now all sounds to me were dimming. I guess since it's been a while since I've used Night my body is getting tired from all of this and that kick earlier didn't help either. The last thing I heard was the man yelling out to Ichigo and I. "And don't forget my name Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Grimmjow huh?" Mustering up the last of my strength I look up to Grimmjow and tell him, "Yea well don't forget mine, Ryder, Ryder Kingsley." Smirking down at me he turns his back on us and leaves back to where ever he came from. "Ryder? Ryder?"

_I hear you Ichi._

I thought as I turned around to give him a small smile, but it seemed that small action caused me to tilt to the side and fall, I fell unconscious before I hit the ground the last thing I heard was Ichigo calling my name, "Ryder!"

* * *

_Man I feel sore._

I guess the pain means I'm still alive. Opening my eyes I look around the room I was in, wincing because that simple movement caused me the slightest pain. Sighing I push myself up onto my elbows looking down at myself. All along my arms and legs I could see bandages, I guess wearing short shorts and a tank is never a good thing to wear when you get kicked into a building.

Sighing again I lay myself back down, "Now where in the hell am I?" Hearing footsteps coming my way I look towards the door and wait for whom ever was coming through it. The first thing I see when the door opens is a pair of feet in wooden shoes, slowly looking up I see the man wearing green pants, a black coat with a green shirt underneath, and then when I reach his face I see gray eyes blond hair and a striped hat on the top of his head. With wide eyes I realize who this man was, "Uncle Kisuke?" Sitting next to me he smiles and pats my head, "So how are you feeling little Ryder?"

Groaning I put a hand to my head and say, "This is just too much for one day."

* * *

Reviews are always welcome :D

So please leave some


	3. Questions & Answers

Enjoy!

* * *

Laughing at me, my dear ol' uncle pats me on the head once more and helps lift me into a sitting position. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts."

"I'm sure it does, you have a few broken ribs, cuts and bruises all over your legs and arms, I don't think it's very smart to go into a fight with only shorts and a tank top, let me guess rough night Ryder?" Glaring over at my Uncle I sigh and try to relax my muscles so I won't hurt that much, but alas no matter how much I relax I'm still in pain.

_F my life_.

"Where am I and why are you here? I mean I'm really happy to see you uncle but what in the seven hells is going on? Oh and by any chance you got any food I can munch on cause I am starving." I said giving my uncle a wide smile, I may be injured but I'm still a growing girl I need my food.

Once again laughing at me Uncle Kisuke gets up and heads out of the room leaving the door open for me to see out. Lo and behold I see a bandaged Ichigo looking right back at me with a scowl on his face. "Why do I have the feeling I'm in trouble?" Standing up Ichigo walks over to me, and then did the most unexpected thing he smacked me across the head.

"OW! You asshole the hell was that for? Hello injured person here." I yelled at him, I mean damn that really did hurt.

"That was for putting yourself in danger like that Ry! And yes you are in trouble you mind explaining what is going on, what was all of that back there and who the hell is that guy with the freaky ears!"

_Freaky ears?_

From the floor I look behind Ichigo to see Night sitting at a table near some red headed guy. Turning my attention back to Ichigo I glare at him for insulting Night and yelling at me. Concentrating, I did my best to stand up so I could beat Ichigo senseless and yell at him half way there I lightly stumble. Catching me Ichigo steadied me before I could fall, "Me explain? I think it's you that needs to explain a few things you jerk." I panted out, who knew that just standing could take the breath from me still glaring at Ichigo I kick him in the shin.

"Ow!"

"That's right ow, now you know how I felt when you smacked me in the head."

"Hey you're the one that's always hitting me you little brat!"

"Brat? You damn strawberry the only reason I hit you is because you always say the most stupidest of things! Ugh I should just hit you again just for the hell of it!" And I did just that I whacked that boy in the head hard. "Damn it stop that!"

"Ahem!" Someone said loudly.

Stopping our arguing we turn our heads to the side to see my Uncle holding some food. Eyes brightening I push Ichigo out of my way to snag the food my Uncle was holding. "Food! How I've missed thee!"

"Even in your condition you would drop whatever you're doing and go straight for the food. Only you Ryder." Night said from his spot at the table.

Rolling my eyes at him I stride over to the table, with some difficulty might I add, and plop myself right next to the random red head, Uncle Kisuke following to sit in front of me. From there I ignored everyone in the room and started eating, "Jeez Ry it's like you haven't eaten in days." Ichigo said while coming over to join us at the table, sitting himself in front of Night making sure to glare at him. Looking from him to Night I could tell that the two of them did not like each other.

_This'll be interesting. _

"Ok, ok first off before we start with the entire explaining thing who are you." I asked the red head next to me. Taking a good look at him I've dubbed him the pineapple because his hair looked just like one, also this guy had some serious eyebrows which turned out to be tattoos. "So Mr. Pineapple what's your name?"

"Ha! Pineapple, nice name Renji." Ichigo laughed out while pointing at Renji.

"Hey now Ichigo there's no need to make fun of him after all you are the giant strawberry, or have you forgotten?" I smiled when he gave me his best shut-the-hell-up look which didn't do much since this Renji guy and I laughed at him.

Turning my head back to Renji I stick out my hand and introduce myself. "Hey I'm Ryder Kingsley, nice to meet you." Shaking my hand Renji gives me a small greeting smile.

"Hi I'm Renji Aabari." Now that the greetings were out of the way I went right back to eating. Apparently growing irritated Ichigo threw something at me, whatever it was it hit me square in the forehead looking up I see Ichigo with his regular scowl on his face, sighing I set down my food and gave him a stare. "Fine, fine what is it that you want to know Ichi."

"Everything. How you were able to take on that guy last night and who this guy is."

"Ok but first how long have I been out exactly?" I asked looking to my Uncle.

Raising his head my Uncle says, "You've been out for about five hours Ryder. It seems since you used Nights strength your body couldn't withstand the exertion that was put upon it since you haven't used his power in a while." My Uncle explained.

_Wow that sucks, oh well. _

Coming out of my thoughts I turn back to Ichigo ready to explain everything."Great, ok then well let me get to explaining Ichigo." I started, getting as comfortable as possible, "Well I sorta already knew what your friends were because like some in this town I am spiritually aware, but in truth I had no idea that you yourself were a soul reaper and I have no idea why."

At that my Uncle perked up, "That my dear niece I can happily explain." He said with his fan in front of his face which I'm sure held a smile behind it. "Or at least I think I can. You see I think it's because since you and Ichigo have known each other for so long that the two of you have gotten used to each other's reiatsu. Even though your individual spiritual pressure has grown I can feel that your reiatsu have intertwined in some way, but I don't know how exactly. It may be because the two of you were inseparable when you were kids."

_Well that kinda makes sense. _

"For as much sense as that is Uncle the question is how could they have intertwined? I mean we have been apart for ten years."

"That I can answer." Night said, now having my attention on him I give him a questioning look. "You see I am the one that intertwined your reiatsu's. I knew that this boy would be strong one day, even stronger than the man you faced earlier, so I knew that he would be able to protect you." Now I was really interested and confused.

"Wait a sec. Why would you do that Night, why do I need to be protected when I have you?" I asked.

"You my dear Ryder are more important than you think." He said while giving my Uncle a hard look. Now I was looking from Night to my Uncle with a glare.

_This back and forth thing is really bugging me now_.

Shaking my head I come back to the conversation, "Alright someone better start explaining everything 'cause I am confused as hell here. And I do not like being in the dark about things, especially when they are about me." I ground out.

"You Ryder are what is called a Tamer." My Uncle said, raising a brow I gestured for him to continue. "A Tamer is someone who can basically tame a wild spirit, a demon spirit to be precise. When you were younger do you remember helping a stray puppy?"

Thinking back I did remember such a time. I was wandering around the park where Ichigo and I always went to play when I noticed a small puppy. Me being your typical six year old I went straight to the pup to see if I could help it. When I did the puppy opened its eyes and stared at me.

_Looking down at the little puppy I crouched down near it so I could get a better look at the poor thing. "Hi there little puppy, do you need help?" I asked watching it watch me with its gold eyes. Smiling I reached out to pet it but he growled and snapped at me, frowning I stopped my hand from going any closer to the puppy. After calming down the puppy stopped growling at me, smiling softly I once again reach out to softly pet the puppy. _

"_There we go, see Im not a bad person I can help you." Picking the puppy up I tuck him into my arms where I knew he would be safe. "Hey Ry lets go it's time for us to go home!" Ichigo yelled out to me. Once again smiling I turn around and run to Ichigo. "He Ichi look what I've found! Isn't he cute?" _

_When I got home I gave my parents my best puppy dog eyes, with some 'please, please mommy and daddies' I was finally able to keep the puppy. _

_After a few days the puppy was well enough to go running around our back yard and I was more than happy to go play with him. Sadly though later that same week my little puppy just disappeared, I was so sad because I have yet to even name him. Days went by and I couldn't stop being so depressed over my loss, but leave it to my Ichi to make me feel better. _

"_Hey Ry look what I made you." Ichigo said excited in his hand he held a little bracelet with a dog charm on it. Looking at it my eyes brightened when I saw the bracelet. _

"_Ichi it's amazing!" I said lightly jumping up and down. _

"_Put it on put it on!" Smiling Ichigo placed the home made bracelet on my wrist. "See now you will always have a puppy with you." _

"_Ichi you're amazing!"_

Ichigo really is an amazing friend, but it seemed that that same puppy or dog now found me a few years later in America, when I turned ten that was when I first saw Night turn into his human form. Freaked me out really. But he turned out to be my friend and protector that he is today.

"Wait a second your saying that guy was that little runt of a pup." Ichigo said pointing a finger at Night.

Rolling my eyes a slap his and told him to behave, "Hush it Ichigo there's no need to be jealous cause he's hotter than you." I said, smirking at him when he bugged out at my comment.

"Hey! I am not jealous of some mutt, thing…guy whatever he is. What are you exactly? And why is Ry so important?" Gotta love Ichigo and his stupid ranting but he does have a point, why am I so important?

"Because as a Tamer she has the power to summon any wild demon spirit, that is what Night is, now since she can do that she has complete control over them. If someone were to get a hold of her power who knows what could happen. Also Tamers are highly rare so that makes her power even that more desirable to some, that is why your parents moved you to America, so you would be safe."

Now that _is_ a lot to take in, in one night. "Hold on, time out here, who do I need to be safe from? If I'm so rare because of whatever I am who exactly would be looking for me besides I can't do any kind of summoning's?" I asked my Uncle.

"Aizen." Ichigo whispered.

Now where have I heard that name? That's right that Tosen guy said that name, whoever the guy is he must be someone who is really bad news. Smiling I just knew I was now in a fight with some seriously strong people.

For as dangerous as this sounds I must admit it sounds interesting.

* * *

_**Las Noches**_

Aizen has refused to punish Grimmjow so I asked to just execute him right where he stood explaining I only serve justice and that I do not tolerate those who show discord. Still Aizen refuses so I decide to cut of the sixths left arm then completely incinerate it so there is no possible way for any of our healers to reattach it. Enraged by my attack Grimmjow moves in to attack me but is stopped by Aizen, who explains that if he attacked me he would have no reason to pardon him.

_He should have left him that way I could have just killed him. _

After that Grimmjow leaves, leaving me and Lord Aizen alone. "Was there something else Tosen?"

Lifting my head to Aizen I start to tell him about the strange woman, "Yes, when I was retrieving Grimmjow there was a young woman with a strange reiatsu, in a way it felt…demonic. She wasn't a soul reaper or anything like Kurosaki Ichigo's friends it's like she's something completely different. The sword she held, unlike our zanpakutō, felt like there was an actual entity in side of it something tangible."

"Hm did you get this young woman's name by any chance?" He asked

"Yes, she said her name was Ryder."

* * *

**_Urahara Shop_**

After a couple of days I left my Uncles little shop to go back to Ichigo's even though he said I could stay with him but alas I told him I was already settled at Ichigos place. Ever since I got back to the Kurosaki's I haven't seen Ichigo once, wandering around town I attempted to go looking for him. During my search I ran into my oh so favorite person in the world, Orihime.

"Oh Ryder hello." She said with a bright smile.

_Be nice, be nice. _

Putting on a smile of my own I give her my nicest 'hi'. "Hi Orihime what's up."

"Um actually Ryder have you seen Ichigo? He hasn't been at school for a few days and I'm beginning to worry." Now I knew something was up, Ichigo missing normally meant that he was off doing something on his own.

Sighing I decided to be nice to the girl since she seemed in distress over Ichigo missing, hey I'm not that heartless you know. "Sorry Orihime I haven't seen him for a while either." Eyes casted down she seemed to just deflate at my words.

_Great now I'm gonna have to be even nicer._

"Hey why don't you and I go look for him?" I said looking back up she automatically perked up. "Ok!"

What have I gotten myself into?

After a few hours I was already tired, I was about to tell Orihime that we should call it a day but all the sudden she just stopped. "Orihime? What's wrong?"

"I can sense him, its faint but it's there." She said I then realized that she was talking about Ichigo. After pinpointing Ichigo's location Orihime took off in the direction of Ichigo.

Running, running, and more running this girl really had some stamina but after a while she stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. "Hold up is it me or is there some kind of force field around this place?" I asked as I felt a power around the entire place.

"There is, it's similar to my own but different in a way." Orihime said while holding a hand to the 'invisible force field', taking a step she walked right through it.

Tilting my head to the side I lifted my hand to the force field, feeling the power that was holding it there.

_Huh I can't push my hand threw it._

"Well Orihime it seems that you are the only one that can go through this thing so I guess it's up to you to find Ichigo. I'll wait here for you alright." Sending her in there alone seemed like a bad idea but to me I felt that there was no real danger here. Nodding her head she goes right into the place.

_Now it's time to wait. Who can say 'fun', not me._

Sighing I sit myself across from the warehouse waiting for Orihime to come back.

I was almost asleep by the time Orihime came back, looking at her I could see a happy smile on her face; it seemed she was successful in finding our lost strawberry friend. Standing up I greet her with my own smile, "Hey how'd it go?" I asked.

Smiling at me she said, "Great Ichigo is training that's why he's been gone. Oh and he also says to stop worrying about him." Shaking my head I know that it's only Ichigo that can go off randomly and do things like this. "I see well I guess when he comes home tonight I'm gonna have to beat the crap out of him for making us go looking for him like this. I mean it's not like he told us what he was going to be doing after all, right?" I said smiling at Orihimie.

"Actually I think he has the right idea Ryder. After all there is the winter war that is coming. I think I might go to Soul Society and train myself."

Ah yes the winter war, my Uncle explained all of that to me. How this Souske Aizen guy betrayed the Soul Society all because he has some kind of God complex, now that is funny, just because the guy is completely smart he thinks he can rule the world.

But then again I think Oihime is right training right now seemed like the smartest idea besides I really do need to train with Night some more.

"Well Orihime I need to start heading home 'cause I'm getting tired so I guess I'll see you around." I said.

"Alright Ryder be safe going home."

Smiling again I waved bye to Orihime. Taking my time going home I began thinking of ways to torture Ichigo for just up and running off the way he did.

* * *

That night I heard Ichigo go in to his room, thinking it was time to go and bug him I get up off of my bed and head to Ichigo's room. Not bothering to knock I walk right into his room, looking around his room my eyes land on a shirtless Ichigo.

"The hell Ry!" He yelled with a furious blush on his face.

Rolling my eyes at his shyness I go to sit on his bed. "Oh stop it Ichigo we've known each other since we were kids, don't forget we had sleep overs and that we've slept in the same bed. So there's no need to be shy about being shirtless."

Pulling a sleeping shirt over his head he sat down on his desk chair facing me. "Yea that was when we were kids Ry. And if you have forgotten we're not exactly kids anymore."

"Oh please Ichi you're such a shy boy. I remember back in the states that I would stay at one of my guy friends place and we had to share a bed because neither of us wanted his couch, which was highly uncomfortable. Anyways going to the reason why I'm in here how's your training?"

Shaking his head at me he gave a small chuckle and said, "You never were that shy were you Ry? Yea my training is going good hopefully I can get control of my hollow by the time the Arrancars attack again." Raising a brow I sat up straighter giving Ichigo a confused look, "Hollow?"

"Oops."

"What do you mean by getting control of your hollow Ichi?" Sighing Ichigo rubbed his head and tried to ready himself for his explanation. "I guess the both of us are just finding out things about ourselves. It seems I'm something called a Visored part shinigami and part hollow, truthfully I've got no idea on what I am."

"Well that's easy you're you Ichi," I told him while laying myself down on his bed. "To me you are who you are shinigami, hollow, Visored none of that matters you will always be that same annoying, thick headed, sarcastic, gullible, giant straw…"

"Alright I get it Ry." He laughed as he threw a small pillow at me. Smiling I pulled his blankets over me so I could get even more comfortable. "Hey don't you fall asleep in here Ry. If you're tired go to your room."

"Don't wanna," I mumbled already drifting off. "Besides I'm already comfy right here." Yawning I snuggle deeper into the blankets covering me. Hearing a sigh I heard Ichigo get up from his spot, turning over I saw him pulling a blanket out of his closet. "What are you doing?"

Turning to face me he said, "Well you stole my bed you midget so I'm gonna sleep on the floor."

Rolling my eyes I scooted over in the bed and lifted the blankets. "Ichigo just get in the bed and go to sleep." Another blush rose on his face and when he answered he stuttered a bit.

"Wha-wha-what?" Laughing I sat up in the bed ready to just go back to my room, I wasn't about to let my best friend sleep on the floor because I took his bed, no matter how comfy it was.

"I'm kidding Ichi."

Yawn.

"I'm heading back to my room alright."

_Damn today really tired me out._

Getting ready to get up from the bed I see Ichigo walk over to the bed and tell me, "Scoot over midget, you look like your about to pass out right here so I guess there's no need to walk back to your room." Smiling I dive right back under the blankets and turn over onto my side facing the wall, yawning for the gazillionth time that night. Feeling the bed dip I knew that Ichigo was finally laying down, "See Ichi that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Shut up Ry." Ichigo mumbled on the other side of me.

Opening my eyes I asked Ichigo one more thing, "Hey Ichi next time you wanna just up and disappear please tell me, you know how I hate worrying. I know you wanna get stronger and all but you do know that you're not the only one that's going to be fighting right? You do have friends here to help you with everything."

Hearing him sigh I could feel him turn over on to his back. "Yea I'm sorry for making you worry about me, and I know that I have you guys to help me it's just I need to become stronger so I can protect all of you I don't want anyone getting hurt. When I saw you fight Grimmjow and when he kicked you into that building…"

Turning over myself I knocked my hand against his head, "That was my own fault Ichi. You're not the only one that needs to be stronger you know, no shut up I'm trying to sleep here." I said.

Closing my eyes I began drifting off to sleep only to be brought back by a poke in my stomach. "You're the one that keeps on talking Ry." Laughing I turn back over to face the wall again mumbling a 'go to sleep' to Ichigo. Sure I wanted to smack Ichigo for making me worry but he just looked so worn out that I couldn't, oh well there's always tomorrow to do such things.

Smiling I was finally able to fall asleep but it seemed Ichigo and I failed to notice the piercing green eyes that were watching us.

* * *

R&R :D


	4. Good day goes bad

:D

Enjoy!

* * *

Over the next few days Ichigo has been out training with the Visoreds, meaning I had no one to torture. So after a week of Ichigo coming home night after night dead tired I decided it was time for him to take a break from training. So the next morning I got up super early, I head in to Ichigo's room only to see him getting ready to leave. Scowling I walk over to him and tug on his arm, looking down at me he asks, "What?"

"You my dear friend are in need of a serious day off." I said.

Raising a brow at me he shakes my hand off his arm and continues getting ready. "You know I can't do that Ry. Besides everyone else is off training so why don't you go to them?"

"Simple my dear Watson, it's because none of them are my best friend, besides it's already been a week and whenever you come home you look like shit." Opening his mouth to argue I slap my hand over his mouth. "Don't even think about arguing Ichi cause you know that you'll lose." Glaring at me he moves back from my hand and grits out a 'fine'.

"Now get out of my room before I throw you out you damn midget."

"Love you to strawberry." I said as I practically skipped out of his room.

After getting dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a t-shirt I head down stairs to find myself something to eat. Making myself a bowl of cereal I sit down at the table and start munching away. A few minutes later I see Ichigo come into the kitchen still grumbling. "Oh stop your mood swings Ichi, you need this break." I said as I finished my cereal. Putting my bowl in the sink I turn to Ichigo and give him a smile, "Ready?"

"Yea, yea where are we going anyways?" He asked while picking up an apple to eat.

"We kemo sabe, are going to the park for a day of rides an pictures." I said smiling.

Running up stairs to grab my purse and camera I notice a little stuffed animal in my bag, taking it out I look at it sweetly before throwing it down to the floor then stepping on it. "Ow hey! Why would you do that me, my dear lovely Ryder?"

The first time I knew that plushy could talk I kinda freaked, but after he flinged himself at my chest I put the guy in his place, under my foot.

"Simple Kon, because you are not coming." I said to the stuffed animal.

Kon is Ichigo's mod soul or the little candy thing that is currently inside the little lion plushy. He's quite the pervy little thing and annoying to, always trying to catch me changing or some sort. Whenever I catch him trying to peak at me I always yell at him to get out of my room then Ichigo comes in to beat up Kon. Good times, good times.

Finally back down stairs I grab Ichigo and run right out of the house.

* * *

Ah Karakura Park is always fun to go to, even though it was going to be my first time there. The first time I saw the park was when I first arrived back in Karakura, when I saw the Ferris wheel I just knew I wanted to go there one day. And apparently today was that day Ichigo and I arrived at the park, me being the supper excited one out of the two of us.

"Come one Ichi let's go!" I yelled out happily while running towards the entrance of the park.

Running up to the ticket guy I ask for two tickets, "That'll be 5000 yen please." Pulling out my wallet I was about to pay when Ichigo pushed me to the side, paying for the tickets.

"Ichi I was gonna pay there was no reason for you to get it." I mean this was Ichigo's day off.

"I know how you are Ry; you'll most likely pay for everything since you think I need this day away from training. Call me paying pay back for your kidnaping me away from training." Shaking my head I knew that he was right, I was going to pay for everything today.

_Oh well. _

Walking into the park I head straight to the biggest tree I could find and take out my camera. "Come on Ichi."

Once he reached me at the tree I pulled him to my side and took a picture. Happy with the way the picture came out I wrap my camera around my wrist for easy access, turning back to Ichigo I ask, "Alrighty then Ichi what ride do you want to ride first?"

Rollercoaster, rollercoaster, lunch and other rides later it was already late afternoon. "You know I must admit Ry today was a lot of fun." Ichigo said with a smile on his face.

"See what happens when you listen to your bestest buddy." Laughing at me he continued walking, we had no real destination at the moment since we were taking a break from the rides. Seeing Ichigo near the parks lake I got an amazing idea. Smiling devilishly I sneak up behind Ichigo and push him into the lake. Taking out my camera I snap I quick picture of his flailing form, I smile at him then point and laugh at him, not minding any of the people around me.

"Ryder!" He yelled out now standing in the water.

Slowing my laughing to giggling I look up to a soaked Ichigo, once again taking a picture of him. Placing an innocent smile on my face I ask, "Should I start running?"

Still giving me his death glare I take off running hearing Ichigo taking chase soon after.

"Get back here you damn midget!" Running faster I take sharp turns to try and lose him, Ichigo may have long legs but I'm smaller and faster so I can weave through the crowd a lot easier than he can. Sneaking a peak behind me I could no longer see Ichigo, stopping to catch my breath I start walking at a calm pace. After walking around for a while I saw the most amazing thing right in front of me, a stage and a microphone.

_Oh yeah now it's time for some real fun. _

Going up to the man at the stage I ask if I could go up and sing, giving me a smile he said to go right ahead. Jumping up on to the stage I look through some of the songs the man had on his computer. Making my own playlist of a few songs I grabbed the mic and got ready to sing.

_Let's see if Ichigo can find me now. _

Clicking play on the computer I hear the beginning to Katy Perry's song 'Firework'.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

Not long after I started singing a crowed began to appear around the stage. Enjoying the song to its fullest I began dancing.

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on slet your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

Looking out to the crowed I could see people dancing around enjoying the music, I could also see a familiar head of orange hair. Looking at Ichigo's face I could see that he was shocked to see me on the stage singing away. Finishing the song the crowed yells out for another, not wanting to disappoint I start up another song. This time I started singing the song 'This City is Contagious' by The Cab. Now I was really having fun.

_Right now, this town is for the taking_

_We'll bring neon to its knees_

_Our time to shine beyond the pavement_

_We've got everything we need_

_So turn the music up; you're hearing more than sound_

_Right now, this town is for the taking_

_And it's all we'll ever need_

Once again looking out to the crowd I could see that Ichigo has moved up closer to the stage still giving me that shocked look. Coming up to my favorite part of this song I stand right at the edge of the stage and sing out.

_Make us; this city's contagious_

_Caught inside its pages_

_We are leaving it all_

_Hate us; it'll only save us_

_Stronger than we came up_

_We are leaving it all_

_Hate us; it'll only save us_

_(Right now, this town is for the taking)_

_Stronger than we came up_

_(We'll bring neon to its knees)_

_We are leaving it all_

_(Our time to shine beyond the pavement)_

_We've got everything we need_

Smiling as I finished up the song I took a quick break, drinking some water that the stage owner gave me. Coming back I started up another song, 'Déjà vu' by 3OH3.

_I think I've been here before,_

_I think I've run into you,_

_I know the things that you do,_

_'Cause this is déjà vu._

Making gestures that went along with the song I jumped of the stage to start dancing with some people in the crowd. After my fun in the crowd I sang a few more songs before finally calling it quits.

"Thank you and have a good night ya'll." Getting off the stage I walked over to Ichigo with a wide smile on my face.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Was the first thing out of his mouth.

Laughing I just started walking to the exit of the park, stopping to get some water for my as of now sore throat. Catching up with me Ichigo stops in front of me giving me his signature scowl.

Stopping myself I just give him a confused look, "What?"

Giving me a crooked smile he did the one thing I hate him doing, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder again. Trying to wiggle free I pound on his back and call him all kinds of names.

"Ok why am I being carried again? You know how much I hate it when you do this Ichi." I yelled at him.

Shrugging his shoulders he continues walking to who knows where, finally stopping Ichigo lifts me up, looking down at him I can still see him giving me that same smile. Peering behind me I see the same lake I pushed Ichigo into earlier, now I was struggling a lot because I really didn't want to get thrown into the water. "Ichigo Kurosaki don't you dare." I ground out.

"Ain't payback a bitch Ry." He said, but before he could throw me in I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw my weight back, causing the both of us to fall into the water.

Coming up for air I look over to Ichigo who was now giving me another death glare. I couldn't help myself I started cracking up on how he looked. "Twice in one day Ichi I am so freakin awesome!" Apparently not liking me at the moment Ichigo just splashed water at me, thus starting a water war between the two of us.

"Excuse me you two need to get out of there now, and I'm going to ask you to leave the park." Said some random park person.

"Yes ma'am," I said mock saluting. "Come on Ichi."

Dragging Ichigo out of the water by his shirt we start heading out. "You are pure evil Ry do you know that?" Ichigo said to me while ruffling up my wet hair. "You know what else is evil my strawberry friend?" I questioned, getting behind him I jump on to his back and say, "Why giving me a piggyback ride all the way home. Now on wards my friend."

"Get off me you little midget! I am not carrying you home."

"Come on please! Besides my throat hurts like hell from all that singing and that has made me unable to walk." I said.

"How does that make you unable to walk?" Laughing I just give him a light shrug.

Sighing Ichigo wraps his arms under my legs to keep me from falling and starts walking home. "Victory thy name is Ryder, and to a lesser extent Ichigo." I said laughing out.

"I can still just drop your happy ass Ry." Hearing him say that I just cling on to him tighter hoping he really wouldn't drop me. After about five minutes I was in a light doze on Ichigo's back, almost completely asleep a high pitched ringer woke me right up.

"The hell is that?" I mumbled out sleepily.

Sighing Ichigo gently put me down on my feet and fished out his substitute shinigami badge. "Sorry Ry but there's a hollow nearby I gotta go get that. Wake up a bit will you." Yawning I stretch a bit to try and wake myself up, nodding at Ichigo I shoo him away, "Alright I'm awake see, now go on and get that big bad hollow." Nodding he runs off in search of the hollow, before he gets too far I yell out, "Be safe!"

Hearing a faint 'yeah, yeah' I smile and continue on home.

Taking my time going home I started replaying my fight with Grimmjow, rerunning it through my head.

_I must admit he was an impresive fighter. _

"I believe he was Ryder, he may have even been stronger than me." Stopping I turn to the side to see Night right next to me. Smiling I continued walking, "Hello Night, and yes he was impresive wasn't he? But he seemed more, I don't know animal than man to me, more feral than anything." Grunting at my response Night just kept walking.

"You know as a Tamer you are naturally drawn to those that have a natural animalistic soul, ones just like this Grimmjow."

_Huh know that's interesting._

All of the sudden I felt someone pull me to a stop, looking behind me I see that it was Night holding me still, "Night?" Pushing me behind him Night stands protectively in front of me.

"Who are you?" Peering over his shoulder I can see a pale man in white clothing. He had messy black hair, green eyes with slit pupils like a cat, teal lines descending from his eyes which made it look like he was crying, and he also had what seemed to be a broken bone helmet on his head. "Ulquiorra Cifer and I have come to collect Ryder Kingsley."

Tensing up at hearing him say that I narrow my eyes and step in front of Night. "Care to explain why? Last time I checked I was not an object to be collected."

Snapping my fingers I could feel Night shift in to his sword form putting myself into a defensive position I prepare myself for any attack this Ulquiorra guy might throw at me. Disappearing from my sight I look around to try and see where he went, sensing him behind me I turn around to try and hit him with my sword but surprisingly he stopped it with one hand. Bringing up his other hand he attached something to my neck, feeling an intense electrical shock go through me I fall to my knees, seeing Night disappear from my hand and from my sight. Glaring up at Ulquiorra I tried to summon Night again, but failed once I felt another electrical shock.

Crying out I ask in a low voice, "The fuck did you do to me?"

"I gave you a limiter, it suppresses your power and your ability to summon that animal of yours." Growling out I lift myself up and take a few calming breaths before looking at Ulquiorra, finally calm I rush towards him to punch him square in the face. The force of my punch pushed him back several feet, but he was sadly able to keep standing. Finally back to his calm posture he rubs at his face giving me a, I guess you could say, impressed look.

"Hm impressive, thought that limiter should have stopped all your power."

Giving a small chuckle I explained, "Well yea this thing does suppress my power, but since Nights power is no longer mine to control his physical strength _is. _Since I can't summon his power his physical strength and speed shifts over to me so he can still protect me in some form or way."

Getting into a fighting stance I tell him, "I may have experience with sword fighting but my main specialty is hand-to-hand with sword fighting in close second." Not saying anything he once again disappears from my sight, this time sensing where he's at I block his kick to my side.

_That trick may have worked with Grimmjow but it won't work again._

Recovering from his kick I rush him again to only have my punch blocked by his arm, crouching low I swing around to kick my leg out high to try and hit him in the face but that to was blocked by his hand around my ankle. I tried to pull my leg free but was unable to since he had a tight grip on my ankle, seeing his opportunity he threw me across the street and right in to a light pole.

_Ow that one really hurt like a bitch. _I thought while sliding down the street light.

Trying to rise up I shakily stand on my feet using the light pole to steady myself. Hearing emo boy approach me I look up to see him standing right in front of me. Raising his hand he hits me on the back of my neck successfully knocking me out.

* * *

Slowly coming to I feel myself over someone's shoulder, groaning I started to struggle, "Enough."

_Oh no, not him. _

"Put me down, you're making me sick." I mumbled out.

Putting me on my feet, none to gently might I add Ulquiorra grabs hold of my upper arm and starts walking down a long white hall. White, white, white that was all I could see and it seriously irritated me, "Seriously this place desperately needs some color, and I think I might go blind just looking at all this white. Hey who's your interior decorator, I'd really like to talk to him about some color." Looking down at me Ulquiorra tightens his hold on my arm to where it was nearly painful.

"You will not speak unless spoken to is that clear woman."

_Oh fuck no._

About to yell out at him he stops us at a large door, opening the door he leads me inside only to stop us at a large throne like thing. Looking up, up and up I could see a man with brown swept back hair and piercing eyes, he wore somewhat the same thing as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

Pulling my arm from Ulquiorra's hand I look around the large room I was in, seeing people here and there I noticed a familiar blue head of hair. Looking right back at me Grimmjow gives me a wide smirk I scowl at him and stick my tongue at him childishly.

"Welcome Ryder Kingsley." Composing myself I stick my hands in to my pockets and look up to the man that spoke to me.

"Mind explaining why I'm here?" I asked with a slightly angry tone to my voice.

Smiling down at me he welcomed me to this crazy too white place. "I welcome you my honored guest to Las Noches." Raising a brow when he said 'guest' I gave off a light laugh. "Guest? I would really hate to see how you treat the people you actually invite here." Hearing Ulquiorra take a step towards me he took hold of my arm again tightening his grip harder than before.

"Ulquiorra please," Once he said that Ulquiorra released my arm and stepped away from me.

Rubbing my arm I looked back up only to see the man in the chair gone, as of now he was standing only inches away from me, I frowned when I noticed my vision was now of his chest. Not wanting to back up and show him I was uncomfortable I just looked right up at him with my best scowl.

"Hm, how are you unaffected by my spiritual pressure?" He asked not answering him I ask a question of my own. "You know it's not polite to leave a guest without her host's name. So what is your name oh so kind host of mine?"

Giving me another smile he answered me, "Souske Aizen and it is a pleasure to meet you Ryder. Now will you please explain why you can still stand with my spiritual pressure directly focused on you?"

Shrugging I took a wild guess, I could just faintly feel his spiritual pressure and I knew he was crazy strong but whatever was blocking it I was thankful for it. "I'm not too sure about that but I think it's my Night, since this lovely chocker here is blocking his power he is sending out whatever strength he can to me I guess. Who knows?" I said turning my head to the side.

Smirking down at me Aizen made things really uncomfortable for me when he grabbed my chin to raise it so I was looking directly at his face. Giving him an unhappy look I try to pull away but he had a good grip on me.

_What is it with men and grabbing me?_

"I see well then I believe it is time to get you settled here, Grimmjow if you will. I believe Ryder's day at the park has tired her so a nice rest should be good before our next conversation." Finally able to pull free from his grasp I backed up a few paces, seeing Grimmjow approach me he took hold of the same arm Ulquiorra had. Leading me out I stopped when I heard Aizen speak again, "Oh and by the way Ryder I must admit your singing is quite impressive."

Tensing up I look over my shoulder to give him my best glare, all Aizen did was give me another one of his smiles. Feeling a rough tug on my arm Grimmjow pulls me out of the giant throne room.

_Man fuck my life. Ichigo is gonna be pissed when he finds out what's happened. _

* * *

_R&R _


	5. Manhandled much

Once out of the throne room Grimmjow continues to roughly drag me down the too white hallway. "You mind loosening your grip Grimm. I've had about enough of people grabbing and bruising my poor arm." Stopping myself I try to pull my arm free from Grimmjow's tight grip, but sadly I had no success.

Tightening his grip on my arm he swung me around to his front, trying to not fall over from the force he used I put my free hand to his bare chest to steady myself. Happy that I haven't fallen over I back up as fare as possible and once again try to pull my arm from Grimmjow, apparently fed up with my struggling he shoves me up against the closest wall.

Releasing my arm he grabbed hold of my chin to lift my head up and to the side to look at my new neck accessory, "No wonder you were so easily taken, you're now as weak as that orange haired shinigami. How pathetic." Glaring and huffing at Grimmjow I place one of my hands on his to try and pry away his hand from my chin, with little to no success.

Now glaring down at his hand I notice one thing missing from Grimmjow, his left arm. At the moment forgetting that this guy had me against the wall I asked, "Dude what happened to your arm, last time I checked you had two." Felling him tense up against me Grimmjow wraps his hand around my throat and lifts me clean off the ground.

Gasping for air I claw and kick out at him, "You wanting to die you dumbass, I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut." Glaring down at him I kick out to his stomach as hard as I can but wind up hurting my own foot.

_Fucking hell that hurt. _

"The hell are you made of, that hurt like hell." I chocked out, sliding me down the wall to where my feet touched the floor I was now able to breathe a bit since Grimmjow was now just holding me against the wall, even though I still struggled to get free. "It's my hierro."

_Iron? Well that fits just perfectly. _

Dropping me to the floor Grimmjow steps away from me and starts walking away from me. "Hurry up woman or I'll leave you behind." Rubbing my neck I took a few seconds to catch my breath when I was able to breath normally again I began to follow Grimmjow not wanting to stay in the hallway alone.

* * *

_**Urahara Shop**_

"What happened to her?" I yelled out to Urahara.

_After taking care of the hollow I headed home but once there Yuzu asked me the one question that kind of scared me. _

"_Ichigo where's Ryder?" Yuzu asked me. _

"_She's not here? She should have been home a while ago." I said. _

Maybe she went to Urahara's shop_. _

_Before I could pull out my cell and call Urahara it rings, looking at the caller ID I see that it's Rukia. "Hello" I answer._

"_Ichigo something's happened. There was a spike in Ryder's spiritual pressure and now it's gone, we can't find any trace of her." With wide eyes I nearly drop my phone in shock. "You need to get to Urahara's now."_

"What has happened to her Urahara?" I growled out. I was not happy knowing that one of the people I care most about was missing. Even when Rukia was taken back to Soul Society I was never this angry before. Right now everyone was at Urahara's shop Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Orahime, and Renji. And by looking at their faces they seemed just as worried as me.

"A while ago I felt something that was like the time when the Arrancars first came, but it was so brief that I didn't think anything of it. A few minutes later I felt Ryder's spiritual pressure spike but then, nothing. It was like her spiritual pressure just dropped and then it completely disappeared." Urahara explained.

_It wasn't even that long that I left her, only about 20-25 minutes that was it. How could something like this happen in such little time? Fuck!_

"So what are you saying Urahara, that Ryder may have been kidnapped?" Rukia asked.

"Possibly, when Ryder interfered with your fight with that Arrancar, Ichigo, they must have reported her to Aizen. If Aizen knows about her abilities it figures that he would take Ryder, if he figures a way to control her than we would really be in trouble."

Shaking my head I tell them, "I'm going to get her; I am not going to leave Ryder with the enemy. Urahara do you know a way to get to Hueco Mundo?" I asked while getting up. "No I don't, besides Ichigo you are not strong enough to even go up against the Arrancars. Just sit and wait for the right time to go and get her."

Sucking in a quick breath I saw red when Urahara said that.

"Wait? Wait! How could you just say that and not even try to go and get Ryder, you niece!" I yelled, hearing him say such a thing just pissed me off. How could he not want to go after her, she is his family! Practically shaking with my anger I was about to go up to Urahara and give him a good punch in the face but before I could get close enough to him I was flat on my back with Urahara's Benihime in my face.

"Believe me when I say this Ichigo, I care for my niece very much and I would love to go to Hueco Mundo and bring her back home safe. But I cannot do that. Besides knowing Ryder she will most likely raise hell, you should know this by now Ichigo she is not a normal person and she certainly will not be a normal prisoner. She will be fine, believe me on this, and believe in Ryder, you know she is capable of taking care of herself."

How can I believe him, how? I've always protected Ryder, from the most childish of things to having to make her come live with me and my family, all because I didn't want her living alone.

Ryder is practically another sibling to me but right now at this moment I realize that my feelings for her are not just family like but something more.

_Well this is just fucked up. Out of all the times to figure this kind of thing out it just had to be now. _

Sighing I sat up giving Urahara my best glare, but I knew that he was right, not only about the part about her taking care of herself but also about her raising hell. Stupid girl never did know how to keep her mouth shut in the worst situations.

"Just wait Ichigo, continue your training with the Visored's then we'll see what we can do about Ryder I promise." Urahara said sitting back down at the table. Looking to everyone else in the room I can see them giving me encouraging smiles, even with those smiles I felt a pang of failure, a failure of not protecting someone I care deeply for. "Wait if we told the Soul Society maybe they…."

"No. Like Aizen they would probably just use her as a weapon in this war and I will not subject my niece to such a thing you should know that Soul Society would do such a thing. Soul Society doesn't know of Ryder's existence and I want to keep it that way, is that clear." I could tell that last part was aimed at Renji and Rukia but he was right Soul Society really would do that, they would use her then throw her away when she had no more use. That was most likely one of the stupidest ideas ever.

_Note to self no more stupid ideas when it concerns Ryder._

* * *

_**Las Noches**_

After our little conversation in the hallway Grimmjow threw me into some room, the place had of course white walls a window that was supper high up with the crescent moon showing through, a couch, bed and a bathroom. "Well it's plain, and boring fits the rest of the place perfectly." Walking over to the couch I lie down and think over everything that has happened.

Not long after, someone walked in to my room looking to the side I see the guy that brought me to this place, Ulquiorra. "I have brought you food and your uniform." He said handing me the bundle of, you guessed it, white clothing.

Unfolding the clothes I see that they were highly reveling, once I unfolded them I thought that they were only scraps of cloth. "You don't honestly expect me to wear this….this…this thing," I said giving Ulquiorra a disbelieving look.

"I don't even think this can even count as clothing." Throwing the scraps of cloth on to the couch I ignore Ulquiorra and go straight to the food he brought.

"You will put on the uniform willingly or I will force them on you." Ulquiorra said, turning around to face him I believed that he would do just that, Ulquiorra seemed like the kind of person who means what he says.

"Like I said I am not putting that thing on Ulquiorra." I said staring at him, what joy for staring contests.

"Then you leave me no choice." Picking up the clothes Ulquiorra made his way towards me, sighing I knew I was no match for him so I just put out my hand until he handed me the clothes.

Once again looking at the clothes in disgust I began to strip down, feeling eyes on me I turn around to see Ulquiorra staring at me. "Can I help you with something Ulquiorra?" I asked not really fazed by his staring.

Not saying anything Ulquiorra just stood in place watching me, continuing to change I put the, what I guessed to be shirt on after that was on I proceeded to put on the pants. Fully dressed now I turn to look at Ulquiorra with arms out and ask, "Well how much of a slut do I look?"

Shaking his head Ulquiorra went back to the food then tells me, "Eat, I expect it all to be gone by the time I come back." And then he was gone, sighing again I went to the bathroom to look at my new clothes.

My top showed most of my stomach, scrunching up at the bottom of my bust the fabric fell down my sides, when I turned around the back of the shirt made a very, very low 'v' that went down to the small of my back thus showing off most of my back. As for my pants they hung low on my hips, just like my jeans did, they were loos and comfortable, and airy, the pants had slits that went from my knees to my hips showing a lot of skin, the bottom of them were nice and loose also, and the shoes were the kind that everyone else wore.

"Damn I look like some slutty party girl."

Taking a brush that was in the bathroom I brush out my long dark brown hair before putting it in a low ponytail. Walking back out to my room I pick up my clothes and fold them, while folding my pants my camera and ipod falls out of my back pocket. Picking them up I sit down on the bed to look through my camera. Reviewing the pictures that I took at the park, I smile as I see the one where Ichigo was in the park lake I pushed him in to.

Still going through the camera I see all the pictures I took throughout the day, there was one that had me on Ichigo's back, I remember I stopped to get a drink of water and Ichigo just continued on walking so I ran up to him and jumped on his back. I pulled out my camera and took a picture of use like that, Ichigo with a shocked look and me with a wide smile.

Laughing at the memory I switched to the next picture, this one had Ichigo trying to win at some dance game but failed miserably when he slipped on something and fell, I could not stop laughing at him that time. Too caught up in my camera I failed to sense that someone was right outside my door, the next thing I know is that the door to the room was kicked wide open. Jumping up from my position on the bed I see a tall man with one of the weirdest suits on, it took all my strength not to burst out laughing.

"And you are?" I asked.

Smiling wickedly the man walked in to my room shutting the door, hearing the soft click of the lock I raised my brows in slight surprise. "I am Nnoitra Jiruga and I just wanted to _personally_ welcome you to Las Noches and to get to know our new guest."

_Personally, right. _

"Well then, thank you for giving me your welcome here, but sadly I really don't want to get to know _you_ Jiruga so if you will, get the fuck out." I said smiling as sweetly as possible when I said the last part.

_Let's see, it's been about 10 minutes since Ulquiorra left so he should be back soon, I hope. _

Now frowning at me Nnoitra takes one step towards me before disappearing, sighing at such a predictable tactic I took a small step back, now a foot away from me Nnoitra stood.

Surprised he wasn't as close to me as he thought he was he took that one extra step to get right in to my little bubble. "That wasn't a nice thing to say little _Tamer_, I think I should teach you a lesson in manners." He said reaching out to grab hold of me, not wanting to feel his touch I disappeared from his sight to reappear at the door.

"Sorry spoon man but I already have enough manners now if you'll excuse me." The look on his face was priceless, smirking I unlock the door and run out in to the hallway.

Not really caring where I was going I just continued to run where ever my legs took me, after a while I slowed down to a jog. Finally stopping I look up to see huge windows, knowing I had a good jump I ran towards the wall, once I was a few feet away from the wall I crouched low and jumped up to the ledge of the window. Peering down I could tell that this window was shadowed in the darkness meaning if anyone were to look up they really wouldn't see me all that well, also this hallway was very dimly lit.

_I'm actually surprised that Jiruga guy didn't chase after me, maybe he got caught in my room, oh well I don't care._

Smiling to myself I made myself comfortable on the window ledge, tuning everything out I drifted away in to my subconscious while looking out to the desert landand there I stayed for the next few hours.

* * *

"Hey….hey! Dumbass!" Snapping out of my thoughts I look down to a familiar face, Grimmjow.

"Yea?" I mumble.

Growling at me Grimmjow jumps up to my little perch, "Why the hell aren't you in your room woman." He asked bending down he took hold of my arm thus pulling me up, letting go as soon as I was on my feet.

"That's simple it's because that spoon guy was in my room and most likely wanted to molest and or rape me. Would you have preferred if I stayed in that room and let the guy have his way with me, I think not."

At first Grimmjow had a look of disbelief on his face, as soon as that look came it was gone, replaced by a giant smirk. "Spoon man, ha! Did you actually call him that?"

Shrugging I jumped off the ledge Grimmjow soon joining me on the ground, "Well yea, the guy looks like a big ass spoon, right? Besides the guy shouldn't take it personally I come up with names for most people I meet. Wait so does that mean my room is free of this guy and I can finally go back?" I asked looking up at Grimmjow.

"Yea that freak is gone, but I'm not taking you back to your room." Stopping I give him a questioning look. Frowning at the delay Grimmjow answers my unasked question. "Aizen has summoned you to have some tea with him."

"Tea. Really? Tell him I'm not feeling well I really don't feel like having any tea with the guy that's keeping me in this place." Turning to fully face me Grimmjow gives me a shake of his head.

"You really are a dumbass aren't you? No one says no to Aizen even if it's over tea; now let's go the Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting." Once again grabbing my arm Grimmjow drags me down to Aizens room, groaning my displeasure I complain most of the way there. "For fucks sakes woman don't you ever shut up!" Grimmjow growled out highly pissed by now.

"Nope." Was my short simple answer, it was actually kind of fun to irritate the blue haired man his reactions were almost like Ichigo's just more vulgar.

But my fun was short lived since we apparently arrived at Aizen's room, knocking on the door Grimmjow waits for the quiet 'enter' from the rooms occupant. Opening the door Grimmjow enters the room with me in tow, looking around the room I could tell that Aizen's room was very spacious compared to mine.

"Thank you Grimmjow you may leave." Said Aizen, who was sitting at a small tea table, which was on the room's balcony.

Giving a slight bow Grimmjow leaves the room with a quick glance my way, not really wanting him to leave me with this man I just stare after him until he closes the door shut. "Please come and sit Ryder I have some tea if you would like some." With one last longing look at the door I make my way to the balcony.

Once at the entrance of the balcony Aizen looks up and gives me a smile, that smile could have disarmed anyone putting them at ease within a second but I knew that behind that smile was something cruel and highly dangerous. Not really wanting to be anywhere close to Aizen I decided to sit on the balcony railing I figured it was a safe enough distance from him.

"Would you like some tea Ryder? It really is good." Turning my gaze to him I look down to the other full tea cup, "No thank you I'm fine." I said.

Once again giving me a smile Aizen got up from his seat to stand next to me. "There is no need to fear me my dear," Cutting him off before he could say anymore I asked him plain and simply. "Why exactly am I here?"

Regarding me for a second he said, "I am curious about your power. I have never encountered a Tamer before and I couldn't pass up the chance to meet one." He explained.

Raising a brow I click my tongue in annoyance, feeling cool fingers on my neck I turn to see Aizen looking at my neck. Scooting away from his touch I press myself to the wall while I ignore him. Not liking that I wasn't paying any attention to him Aizen stood right in front of me, noting that our height was the same since I was sitting on the railing I now had a clear view of his face. "Well don't I just feel all special, now if you will excuse me I would like to head back to my room."

Not moving from his spot in front of me Aizen just smiles and says, "Actually why don't you give me a demonstration of your power, I'm sure that would cease my curiosity of your power." Giving a small chuckle I tilt my head to the side and touch the limiter.

"How exactly can I show you when this thing is on my neck?" Still with that smile on his face he lifts his hand to undo the limiter on my neck. Closing my eyes I could feel Nights full power come back to me and it felt amazing.

_Night?_

_**I am here; now go find the bastard that put that thing on you so I can kill him. **_

Laughing at him I was ecstatic to hear his voice again, it may have only been a few hours since I heard from him but once I knew Night was no longer with me it was one of the hardest things I had to deal with.

_Right well we have one slight problem and its standing right in front of me. He says he wants a demonstration of my power; care to give it to him?_

_**Gladly.**_ Night growled out.

Feeling Night smirk I called forth his power in the form of my sword and swipe it out towards Aizen. Expecting my attack Aizen stops my blade with his bare hand just like Ulquiorra but unlike Ulquiorra I poured more power into my sword thus cutting in to Aizen's hand.

"How is that for a demonstration?" I asked smugly. Now fully grasping my sword Aizen yanks Night free of my hand, with the force of his pull I fell clean off the rail making me fall right into his chest.

Taking hold of my neck Aizen puts the limiter back on me, since I had Night fully activated I felt the electric shock run through me again with even more power than before. I struggled in his grip yelling out at the pain I felt when Aizen let me go I fell straight to the ground gasping and coughing.

"Ow." I whispered out glaring up at Aizen I could see a smug look on his face. "Thank you for that impressive demonstration Ryder but it seems that I am going to have to keep that little collar on you. Just for…let's say safety precautions."

Turning around Aizen leaves the balcony not having the strength to get up I just lay on the floor gathering whatever strength I can. After a few minutes of recovering I slowly pick myself up off the floor and make my way into Aizen's room taking calming breaths I take my time getting to the door about to open it someone grabs hold of my arm in a gentle grip. Groaning at knowing who it was I turn around to see Aizen.

"One more thing before you go I have been told that there was a problem in your room earlier." Rolling my eyes I tug my arm from his grip which was loos to begin with and tell him, "Yea there was, the giant spoon came in to harass me."

"I see well then thank you for confirming that have a nice night my dear." Aizen said with his same deceiving smile.

_Ugh nice night my ass you freakin prick._

Once outside Aizen's room I see Grimmjow waiting for me not wanting to really deal with him I just started walking to my room. "I'm guessing you pissed him off in some way if you're not making smart ass remarks." Grimmjow laughed out.

Quickening my pace I growled out a low, "Shut up King."

Appearing in front of me Grimmjow gave me a wide grin. "What did you just call me?"

Not stopping I walked around him and answered him, "I called you King because your attitude fits. Like I told you before I give people names when I meet them." Hearing him laugh I look to the side to see him smirking an even wider smirk one that made him look very smug with himself. "Damn straight I'm King."

_I think I just gave him an ego boost. That's not good. _

Shaking my head at his antics I took my time getting back to my room trying to calm myself down from what happened in Aizen's room.

Back in my room I was about ready to just fall on to my bed and crash out in it but I really, really wanted to take a nice hot shower to try and relax myself from the day's events. Now in the bathroom I take off my so called clothes and jump into the shower thinking over the day I could feel the faint prick of tears in my eyes cranking up the heat I tried to calm myself.

_Come on don't cry I've already held up a strong front and I don't want that to break down while I'm here. _

But no matter how hard I tried tears started falling then the small sobs came. Once everything of the day sunk in my strong willed wall broke down_. _

_How cliché of breaking down in the shower. Man I'm such a mess I wonder how Ichigo and the others are doing though, better yet I wonder how Ichigo is dealing with my disappearance? _

That thought brought a small smile and laugh from me, righting myself I took calming breathes and finish my shower. Not finding any night clothes I decided to just sleep in my underwear, climbing into the comfortable bed I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

R&R loves :)


	6. Personal space

Ok so this is the chapter that Ive changed the most...ok so not that much Ive mainly added a fight scean with Night and Ryder and added a few other things here and there.

So hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

That night I dreamed of Night but then again I don't think it was a dream I think I was in my inner world because it seemed too real to be a dream. Opening my eyes I found myself in a forest clearing the sky above was dark and grey but no rain fell, across from me sitting on a boulder was Night.

"Night." I breathed, running to him I fling myself into his open arms.

Some people may think my open affection towards Night is romantic but no our relationship is nothing like that, it's more like mine and Ichigo's. Laughing at my reaction at seeing him Night hugs me tight to him, pulling away from him I ask, "How? This has never happened before."

Shrugging Night lifts himself off the boulder to stand in front of me. "It may be because of the limiter that's on you, since I couldn't contact you through our normal link I tried bringing you to the world you created for me and apparently it worked."

Giving him a confused look I look around the clearing and say, "You're kidding right? I didn't make this place."

Patting my head Night shakes his head. "Of course you did, this is your inner world after all."

_So I was right. _

"Huh so why is the sky all gloomy?" Looking up to the sky Night sighs and sits back against the boulder. "Your inner world is based on your emotions, normally it's a nice summer day here but up to resent events you have become somewhat depressed and so the sky has become dark. It was raining earlier but you seemed to have pulled yourself together so it has cleared a little." He explained.

_Oh. _

"So now what?" I asked sitting down next to Night.

"Now we discuss your training you may not have me on the outside world but here, here we can train undisturbed." Smiling I knew he was right, besides I knew I needed to train for the upcoming battles, if I am to join in those battles is still a question that needed to be answered. So standing up I materialize a sword into my hand, turning to face Night I smirk and say, "Let's begin then, shall we?"

Smirking at me Night stood up and summoned his own sword and said, "Yes let's"

We did just that.

Rushing me Night swung his sword in a downward arc seeing the attack coming I raised my own sword to block his attack, when the impact hit me I was pushed a few feet back, looking up Night was still pushing himself against me with all his might. With the weight that Night was putting on me becoming too much for me to handle I pulled my sword down to my right thus making Nights sword slid down the length of my own with that action Night had to follow his sword down which gave me an opening.

Moving myself to where I was standing directly in front of Night I attempted to knee Night in the face but he was fast enough to dodge my kick, he countered with a kick of his own but unlike mine his connected with my side. With that kick I flew into a tree, with the force I hit the tree all air I had in my lungs flew out through my mouth, falling to the ground I tried to gain my bearing but Night didn't give me the time.

Appearing at my side Night was about to deliver another fierce kick to my side but when his knee was about to connect with my side I brought my hands up to brace myself against his knee, with the force his knee was going it brought me up off the ground just enough to where I could plant me feet to the ground. Now crouched over his knee I brought up my sword to swing it at his head but he once again moved just out of my reach, jumping back from me Night gave me a critical look, "You leave yourself with many openings Ryder." He said harshly.

Standing up with a cough I glare over at Night, "Well excuse me Night, I haven't exactly had to fight all that much in the past few years, so excuse me for being a little out of practice." I growled out.

Literally growling back at me he said, "Well you better get back into practice, pup."

_I've forgotten how harsh Night could be when training he is after all a demon; this is going to be a long night._

* * *

By the time I woke up I was lying flat on my stomach with the blankets down to my waist, sighing I lifted myself onto my elbows staring straight ahead. I've forgotten how training with Night could be even though the training was in my inner world I could feel how sore my muscles were.

_Oh man my poor muscles. I think it's time to go back to bed, yea that sounds good. _

And that's what I did; brushing my hand through my hair I lay back down not bothering to pull the blankets back up my body, which turned out to be a bad idea.

Once again flat on my stomach facing away from the door I was half asleep when I heard a whistle at the front of the room, turning over I saw Grimmjow looking me over from head to waist. Groaning I bury my head into my pillow, "What Grimmjow?" I mumbled out, albeit muffled I'm sure he heard.

"Damn I wouldn't mind walkin' in on this every now and then." He said.

Groaning again I lifted myself up but this time I grabbed the blanket to cover myself, don't want Grimmjow getting any ideas. Now sitting fully up I stare over at Grimmjow who now has his crazy as ever smirk on his face, raising a brow I got up and headed to the bathroom with the blanket still wrapped around me. I could just feel Grimmjow's gaze raking down my body with every step I took, once inside the bathroom I slam the door shut and locked it.

_Not like that would stop someone like him. _

Dropping the blanket I change into my clothes and do my normal morning routine or night routine I don't know it's hard to tell time in this crazy place since its constantly night here. Once finished I unlocked the door and walked back out into my room seeing Grimmjow lazily lying in my bed scowling I throw my bundled up blanket at him happy to see it land on his face, growling he sat up pulled the blanket off his face and gave me a not so nice glare.

"What? Serves you right for lounging about in my room on my bed, what are you doing in here anyways? Wait don't answer I don't really care, later." I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him, I just wanted go out and stretch my legs and I intended to do just that, turning around I headed to the door to take a nice walk.

Sadly I didn't make it to opening the door because I was slammed next to it by my uninvited guest and frankly my soreness didn't make the impact any less painful. Groaning from the impact I glare up at Grimmjow, "The hell was that for you dick." I said.

Leaning heavily on the door I continue to glare at him, placing his hand on my neck Grimmjow gave me a warning squeeze. Rolling my eyes I place both of my hands on top of his, "Give me a break King you came into my room what did you expect from me?" Growling again he pushes me into the door a little more then let's me go.

Seeing that he wasn't moving from his spot pressed against me and that I wanted to get out of my room I slid myself from him and damn I'm sad to say the enemy felt damn good. Grimmjow was made of nothing but hard muscle under smooth skin and I felt every inch of his stomach muscles pressed against my own stomach as I moved by him.

_Damn._

Blushing, I finally made it to the door, looking back at Grimmjow I saw a smug look on his face scowling I threw open my door and walked out into the hallway. Calming myself down a bit I started my nice walk but I saw that there was one problem Grimmjow was following right behind me. Deciding not to pay any attention to him I continue on with my walk, as to where I was heading I had no clue I just walked on where my feet took me.

Quickly getting bored of the silence I tried to start a conversation with my little stalker, "So Grimmjow what's the deal with that bone fragment on your face?" I asked. It really was starting to bug me since I had no idea what the point of the fragment was.

"Tch why do you want to now woman."

Not stopping I look over my shoulder and tell him, "Simple I'm just curious and what's up with the hole in your stomach I've also noticed it with some of the others around here. So?" It was silent for a few minutes and I thought that he wouldn't answer me then, "It's a fragment of our hollow masks." Hearing that I stopped my walking and turned to face Grimmjow, my attention wasn't on him exactly but on his hollow fragment.

Now completely curious I walked straight up to him once close enough I reached out my hand to his hollow fragment, before my hand came even close to his face his hand shot up to take hold of my wrist. Taking my eyes off the fragment I look up into eyes with a raised brow.

"I'm not going to bite King I'm just going to touch." That turned out to be the wrong thing to say when I heard a chuckle come from deep within his chest. A sound like that made a shiver run down my spine but for as nice as it felt it was completely unwanted. "Oh there are other things I'd like for you to touch."

Disgusted I tried to pull my arm back but failed because of his strong grip. "Ugh typical filthy male!" I snarled.

Barking out a loud laugh Grimmjow surprised me by placing my hand on his hollow fragment, that surprisingly calmed me down in a snap, with his hand still incasing my wrist I began to explore his hollow fragment.

_Damn me and my small case of ADHD. Or the fact I'm more curious than pissed. _

Amazed at the smoothness of the bone I move closer to inspect the gap between his face and the fragment its self. Seeing that the bone isn't even connected to him in any form or way I move my fingers across the front of the bone then move them to the pointed teeth.

"Huh. Can you feel me touching it?" My answer was a grunt from him, looking back to his face I could see his eyes were closed as if he was enjoying my exploration of his hollow fragment. After exploring the front of the fragment I moved my fingers to the underside of the bone, there it was just as smooth, not taking much time with exploring the underside I moved my fingers to his cheek. Running my hand fully across the side of his face I clearly felt that the bone wasn't connected to him.

Unexpectedly Grimmjow moved his head further onto my hand to where I was now cradling his cheek in my palm, noticing that his grip on my wrist was loose I pulled my hand back from his face but failed since he tightened his grip once again.

In the back of my head I remembered Nights words…_**as a Tamer you are naturally drawn to those that have a natural animalistic soul, ones just like this Grimmjow.**_

_Yea that can't be the reason why he's unnaturally calm, time to get out of this creepy situation. _

Once again trying to pull my hand back I take one full step back but Grimmjow pulls me back to him this time pulling my wrist up to his nose and mouth. "Um Grimm you mind? I'd like to have my hand back please." I said starting to get uncomfortable with the situation when he took a deep breath against my wrist.

"Fuck you smell good." Hearing him say that raised the hair on the back of my neck, this time I put more force into taking my hand back again, grunting he opened his eyes to stare right at me moving my hand away from his mouth he moved it down to the hole in his stomach. "This is my hollow hole; the mask fragment and this are the reminders of what we once were."

Knowing I really shouldn't further my exploring I continue on anyways, running my fingertips over the edges of the hole I could faintly hear I gentle purring coming from Grimmjow. Once again his grip on my wrist has slackened and I took the chance to pull away quickly, turning around I pick up my pace trying to put some distance from me and Grimmjow.

Hearing a chuckle from behind me I hear Grimmjow say, "Don't you know 'curiosity killed the cat' little Tamer."

Stopping a ways ahead I turn to him with a smirk on my face, "True but also, satisfaction brought it back, thanks for the explanation now if you'll excuse me."

"Oh believe me when I say it was my pleasure." He said with a smug smirk on his face, glaring I gave a faint growl at him then continue on with my walk.

After a while I took a quick glance behind me noticing that Grimmjow was still following me, growling again I took a sharp corner hoping to get rid of him but instead I run smack dab into someone pulling back some I rube my nose.

"Ow my nose." I whined looking up to the person I ran into I saw a man with shoulder length brown hair and a faded goatee, his eyes were blue-grey and his clothing was just like everyone else's here.

I also noticed that his hollow mask fragment was in the shape of a fanged bottom jaw on his neck as if it were a necklace, stepping even further away from him I now stood next to Grimmjow who has now caught up to me. Better to be next to someone I know than a stranger, tilting his head to the side the strange man said, "So you are the one Lord Aizen has been talking about, the young Tamer."

"And who are you exactly?" I asked the strange man.

"My name is Coyote Starrk the Primera espada and this here is Lilynette Gingerback." Stepping out from behind him a young girl with highly reviling clothing appeared.

"A pleasure I'm sure, I'm Ryder Kingsley." I said introducing myself. This Starrk guy didn't seem half bad he actually looks like some kid about to pass out in class he looked that bored and uninterested.

"So can I help you with something or did you just want to introduce yourself to me." I said not really all that interested in talking with Starrk. "Actually I was just curious as to who and what a Tamer was." Upon finishing his sentence the girl Lilynette jumped up high enough to smack Starrk upside the head, pretty hard might I add. "You dumb ass Lord Aizen explained who she was when she first came here but you fell asleep, again!"

_Whoa little girl is impressive. _

Still looking from Starrk to Lilynette I decided it was time to head on with my little walk, "Well it was nice meeting you now if you'll excuse me." Continuing down the same corridor I sighed and once again I ran into someone.

_Oh Lord in high heaven give me an effin break. Please! _

Looking up once again to the person I ran into, I see a man with silver hair and a fox like face, stepping away I sigh and say, "Now who the hell are you?" Laughing at me the man introduces himself. "Ichimaru Gin, it's nice to finally meet you face to face Miss. Kingsley." This Gin person was an odd looking guy; he was pale as can be his hair silver, an albino, so his eyes were most likely a reddish color I couldn't tell because his eyes were closed.

"Grand, good for you now excuse me." I really wasn't in the mood for a walk anymore after that incident with Grimmjow and then running into these other people I just wanted to head back to my room and chill for the rest of the day. Turning around to go back to my room I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, "Actually Miss. Kingsley Lord Aizen has requested your presence in the throne room. So if you'll follow me." Groaning I turned around and followed after Gin.

_I think I was better off with Grimmjow._

* * *

In the throne room I of course see Aizen atop his little throne sitting comfortably as be, "What can I do for you Mr. Almighty." I said sarcastically.

"Thank you Gin." Aizen said dismissing Gin from the room.

"Pleasure meeting you Miss. Kingsley." Gin said leaving the room.

Shrugging my shoulders I put my attention back on Aizen. "Once again what can I do for you?"

Smiling Aizen says, "I want to discuss a few things about your demon and I would also like to meet him." He said with a look of interest.

Raising a brow I shrug my shoulders and ask, "Meet him? Ha please do! Just take this thing off and I'll be more than happy to introduce you to him." Now standing in front of me Aizen reaches to my neck and takes off the limiter, which surprised me since I didn't really think he would take it off because of what happened last time but once off I tried to contact Night.

_Night?_

_**I am here. **_

Even though Aizen is still in front of me I close my eyes and smile to myself. "Care to meet our host Night?" I say aloud.

Appearing a few steps behind me Night lets out a low growl. "Care to take a few steps away from her Sosuke Aizen." Not bothering to wait for him to move I walk to Night till I am by his side. "Night this is our gracious host Aizen."

Another growl from Night.

"So you are the demon I have been hearing about." Aizen said walking toward Night, circling us he examined Night as if he were some specimen on a lab table.

"And you are the one that has put my mistress in so much pain, you are damn lucky she hasn't given me the order to kill your sorry ass." Night growled out.

I could just tell that Night wanted to tear right into Aizen but regardless of how powerful Night is I did not want him harmed all because of his temper. Placing a hand on his arm I try to calm Night down, "Enough my friend you can tear out his throat another time I promise."

With that said I felt Aizen snap the limiter back on my neck and the familiar pain of an electrical shock run through me. Falling to the ground I yelled out in pain but this pain seemed so much worse than the last two times I've been shocked.

This, this went on for longer than I expected, I could faintly hear Night next to me growling loudly but the next second he was gone and so was the pain. I stayed on the ground for at least five minutes just gasping for air, moving so I was lying on my back I stare up at the ceiling closing my eyes I continue on with my recovering.

Feeling the air shift above me I open my eyes to see Aizen standing above me, scowling I sit up on my elbows to try and scoot away from him, but I didn't get far because as soon as I tried Aizen kneeled down over me, a hand above my shoulder prevented any escape.

Groaning I just laid back down, "You know I'm really getting tired of the whole 'zap the hell outta Ryder' just so you know." Chuckling Aizen fully set himself over me.

"Well you needed to be punished and it's also a way to remind you who is in control here Miss. Kingsley." Rolling my eyes I place a hand to his chest to push him away but sadly he didn't move an inch. "Maybe I should show you who is in control since you seem to forget whose company you are in."

Now I could come up with a few ideas that are running through Aizen's head at the moment and frankly none of them turn out good for me but then again I know why he's doing this. Smirking I raise my head to where my lips are right by Aizen's ear, "What's wrong Aizen? Pissed that you can't fully control someone?" I asked.

I knew that was the case, a man like Aizen wants nothing more than to control those around him and if can't he'll either destroy the uncontrollable or force them to yield to his will. "Then again so would I but I guess it's a good thing I'm not one for control. If you haven't noticed yet Aizen I'm not exactly one for authority as you've seen and no matter what you do I will not be as easily controlled like everyone here." Settling on the floor again I look up at Aizen with a smug look.

Staring down at me Aizen gives off another chuckle. "You truly are an interesting young woman Ryder," He said, this time it was him to lean down to me but instead of speaking into my ear he spoke right onto my lips. "I will enjoy bending you to my will."

Standing up Aizen walked out of the room not giving me a second glance, and still I stayed in the same spot for another few minutes. Lifting a hand to my face I let out a dry chuckle, "Doesn't anyone in the place know a thing about personal space?" Getting up I slowly make my way out of the throne room once in the hall way I lean against a wall and take a deep breath.

_Ok now it's definitely time to get back to my room. _

* * *

By the time I got to my room I estimated the time to be at least noon-ish.

_My, my, hasn't my morning been exciting. _

And it's about to get even better; before I could even close my door fully I was slammed up against it by a very pissed looking panther.

"Ow! What!" I yelled.

"The fuck did you do to me woman!" Confused I kick out at him hoping to get a solid hit but had no such luck since he pressed himself fully against me.

_Yup no sense of personal space. _

"What do you mean? I have done nothing to you." I said.

Glaring at me he growled out, "Don't lie to me Kingsley, I have never let anyone that close to me out of their shear curiosity and how the hell was I so calm?" Glaring at him I struggle to get free, "I've done nothing King whatever happened you were the one that let me touch you remember. You did that on your own free will."

Stepping back Grimmjow gave me a critical observing look and then a look of realization came to his face. "So you have no idea on what you did?"

Rubbing the back of my neck I say, "Uh I didn't know I even did anything, what do you know that I don't?"

Grunting Grimmjow turns around and takes a seat on my couch once seated he places his elbows on his knees and rests his chin on his raised hands. "You really don't know do you, you dumbass." He said, making himself comfortable he leaned back against my couch.

"I really do hate explaining things; look when you first arrived here Aizen debriefed us on what you were. One thing was as a Tamer you have a natural calming effect on anything that is animalistic and apparently you have no idea on how to control that little aspect of yourself."

"Huh Night said the same thing after our first fight." I mumbled out.

Getting up from his seat Grimmjow made his way back over to me but before he could get close enough I moved myself away from the wall. "Do you have any idea on what you're capable of?"

Staring at him I give a shrug of my shoulder and say, "Nope."

Opening my door Grimmjow steps out but stops half way out the door the last thing he said to me was, "You really are such a dumbass. Next time try to keep that calming effect thing controlled if not I won't hesitate to beat your ass got it."

Then the slamming of my door, by now I was fuming throwing open my door I look out to find Grimmjow's retreating back. "Who the hell says I'll ever get that close to you ever again King!" Now I was the one slamming my door, I could just faintly hear the laughter of Grimmjow.

Huffing I made my way over to my bed and fell face first onto the sheets, "Fuck. My. Life. I just wanna go home." Lifting myself up from my bed I shuffle over to the bathroom to get my clothes from under the sink, looking in my pants I get my ipod and headphones out, back to lying on my bed I plug my headphones in and turn up the music.

After a few songs I was surprisingly fully relaxed, closing my eyes I started to sing to the song that was playing,

_And no shoes, no shirt, no problems_

_Blues what blues hey I forgot them_

_The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand with no bottom_

_And no shoes, no shirt, and no problems, no problems_

It's a country song but a good one besides it has an uppity beat to it and it's making me even more relaxed and frankly I'm happy about finally being calm. If only this peace of mine could be held at home with everyone, Mr. Kurosaki, Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo. It may have only been two days since I've been here but I'm already home sick hell I'm even missing Orihime so that's saying something. And this was how the rest of my day went, me lying on my bed listening to my music and singing along to it, hey I gotta keep myself entertained somehow while here right?


	7. Chapter 7

So Im finally back, yay, Im so sorry that this has taken so long I just moved out and I havent had the internet for a good while but then I figured out that I can just jack the apartment complex's internet :)

but shh no one is supposed to know :)

Now on to the story! **I have no idea on where the content in this chapter came from, ok maybe I lied it just kinda popped out at me, but there is a rape in this so be warned! Dont like dont read. **

This chapter is a little longer than the others as a gift to my latness in updating so I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

Over the next few weeks nothing exciting has happened, I've mostly stayed away from any and all of the espada especially Grimmjow, and surprisingly Aizen hasn't made a single move towards me yet so as of now I highly doubt that he could ever bend me to his will. But over these few weeks I've noticed that the espada have been intentionally seeking me out and at times even Aizen has participated in looking for me, and I know a man like him doesn't just go around randomly looking for his prisoners hell I don't think he even bothers too, that's what the espada's are there for, to do his bidding and snooping.

But alas, the joys of me being an expert in evading people I don't want to be anywhere near, that's the main reason I have been able to stay away from everyone so far which is good that means I haven't been in any form of trouble for a good while. So now my typical day has come down to training with Night in my inner world, waking up sore as hell, do my morning routine, and then wander the halls of Las Noches, how fun right?

So at the moment I am of course out of my room walking around, like I said before I have evaded coming into contact with any espada but it seems my evading tactic is about to fail me because when I turned into the next hallway I run right into a solid body, stepping back I look up into green eyes.

Ulquiorra.

By far I think he is the only espada I can stand being around, even though every time he opens his mouth something rude and condescending comes out about me or the entire human race in general, even so I don't really care what he thinks, it's his own beliefs right so I say leave it to him, but for now I think I'm going to bug him.

"Hola Ulquiorra, fine boring day we're having huh?" I asked the stoic man.

With hands in pockets like always he answered, "Why are you wandering the halls again, you should still be in your room." It seems I forgot to mention that since I'm technically a prisoner here, no matter how nice Aizen makes it sound, I'm supposed to be locked away in my room but me being me I don't pay attention to such things. After the first few days of my capture it seemed Aizen told whomever that was watching me to keep my door locked but that little plan of his didn't last long, after figuring a way out of my room I just continued my wandering ways. I'm just hoping that pissed Aizen off.

"You know you can't keep me in that room for long Ulquiorra, so I don't even know why you bother to lock the door, I'll eventually get out one way or another." Still staring at me Ulquiorra stepped around me then said over his shoulder, "Come, I am taking you back to your room where you belong."

Scowling I just huffed and turned the other way, completely ignoring the fourth espada, I continued my walk down the hallway, I didn't get far due to Ulquiorra appearing before me. Sighing I knew that there was no way of getting away from him so I did the smart thing…I ran like hell away from Ulquiorra, I've no idea on what is wrong with me but I was in an oddly good mood or suicidal mood, I'm sure it's not smart to run from one of the strongest espada's in this place. But hey I never was one for common sense, so running down the hallway with no direction I took sharp turns here and there until I once again run into a solid body, but this time instead of looking into green eyes I looked into brown.

_Well fuck, there goes my luck._

All funned out after running into my brown eyed menace I back up a few paces, smiling his normal disarming but creepy as hell smile Aizen finally speaks, "I was wondering where you ran off to, but I'm glad I ran into you I want to have a word with you."

Clicking my tongue in annoyance I shrugged my shoulder and told him, "Cant I'm busy."

"Is that so, I'm sure you're not busy enough for a small talk."

Just by the way he was looking at me I knew there was no saying no to him, Aizen may be all smiles and calm face now but I can just tell if I didn't go with him now he may just do something so I may as well just suck it up and just go with the guy. But after my last two encounters with him I was of course hesitant to be alone anywhere with him, so sighing I swept my arm out and said, "Lead the way."

After a few minutes we arrive at Aizen's room, great, "So mister almighty what can I do for you this fine morning/evening?" I asked with complete boredom. Once fully in the room Aizen closed and locked, yes locked the door. Turning around to give the door a longing look I just hoped and prayed that I would get out of this room un-zapped but I highly doubted that with the way I talked to the man with the god-complex.

Turning my attention back to Aizen I asked once again, "What do you want?"

Still smiling his creepy smile Aizen walks past me to sit on his oversized bed, "There is no need to be so impatient my dear Ryder." He said calmly.

I could just feel my eye twitch at his words and under my breath I said, "I aint your 'dear' anything." When his smile turned into a smirk I knew he heard me and I hated the fact that he enjoys my discomfort.

After allowing the silence in the room continue for a minute more Aizen finally broke the silence, "The reason I wanted to speak to you my dear," There goes the eye twitching again, "is because I have had quite the stressful day and I remembered that you have quite the lovely voice so if you will, sing for me." Sing? He wanted me to sing for him? He dragged me away from my nice walk just so he can ask me such a ridiculous thing, is he crazy…wait the guy has a god-complex so of course he's crazy.

"Please tell me you're joking." No comment from him just his normal calm smile but like always I knew what that smile could mean if I didn't do as he asked of me, so once again I just sucked it up, slumping my shoulders in defeat I made sure I was far enough from Aizen, with my back to the wall I got comfortable and then opened my mouth and began to sing the first song that popped into my head. With the music starting to play in my head I start to sing,

_I'll take your crystal ball and make this crystal clear, _

_that I won't stand back and I won't drown right here_

_I'll never wait, I'll make a million mistakes_

_but to be content is to be a disgrace_

_Restless, faceless, you've lost your mind_

_Faithless, tortured, you've lost your mind_

By now my eyes closed and I was fully into the song, steadily moving my hips to the beat I started a slow dance.

_They crawl in your head_

_They dig in your bones _

_If you let them, they won't let go_

_They have no hope_

_They have no soul _

_If you let them then they'll take yours_

_You think it feels better on the other side_

_'cause their grass is green and your grass is diseased_

_every day drowns in lethargy _

_but to be content is to burn your wings_

It was funny how this song reminded me of Aizen in some ways like I've said before I know all about Aizen's betrayal of Soul Society and when he did I'm sure he felt 'better on the other side' I mean who doesn't like the feel of being one of the strongest soul reapers alive? I guess men with so much power just can't help themselves but try to rule over everything.

_Faithless, tortured, you've lost your mind_

_They crawl in your head_

_They dig in your bones _

_If you let them, they won't let go_

_They have no hope_

_They have no soul _

_If you let them then they'll take yours_

_When you die you want the world _

_To remember you for who you really are_

_And when you die you want _

_to love yourself cause you'll be all alone_

Oh how true those words are for Aizen, because when he does die he will be alone and the only person he will ever love is only himself.

_They crawl in your head_

_They dig in your bones _

_If you let them, they won't let go_

_They have no hope_

_They have no soul _

_If you let them then they'll take yours_

Still in my inner musical world I didn't notice Aizen stand and walk towards me but I sure felt him when he stopped in front of me I could just feel the warmth of his body only inches from mine but even so I paid no attention to him, with eyes still closed I continued with the song.

_It's all in your head_

_Don't fear the unknown_

_'Cause you'll let the unknown take control_

_So let yourself go_

_And let yourself grow _

_Don't you let 'em dig you a hole_

_Restless, faithless, you've lost your mind_

_Faithless, tortured, you've lost your mind_

Before those last words were spoken I finally opened my eyes to stare up at Aizen, once finished silence filled the air around us until he finally spoke, "Truly you have a lovely voice my dear."

Scowling I told him out loud this time, "I'm not your anything. Now since I have given you your song I am leaving." Trying to shuffle by him I was stopped from going anywhere far from his body by his arms caging me in from either side. Placing my back flat against the wall once again I glared up at Aizen, "Move."

Smirking at me he gave off a low chuckle, "You should really watch your tongue my dear, you seem to forget who you are speaking to."

"And you seem to forget that I don't really give a flying fuck as to who you are." I nearly yelled.

Bad idea, really bad idea on my part for in the next moment harsh electricity started coursing through my body, gasping out loud I almost fell to the ground but a hard body against mine kept me upright. It seemed that the electricity was only contained in my body because Aizen wasn't getting a single hit of the hard hitting volts when his body was pressed tightly against mine.

Feeling Aizen trace his hands down my arms I felt him grasp onto my wrists to bring them high above my head locking them into place with one strong hand, while he brought his other free hand down to my waist. Now with my body completely immobile I had no way to release the pain that was running through my body, trying to move I writhed and pulled against Aizen with no success of freedom. Not being able to contain my pain any longer I started to scream out hoping that would relieve some of my pain, after minutes that felt like hours to me the electricity that was running though my body finally stopped.

Panting heavily I slumped against the wall, with Aizen still holding my arms above my head I tried weakly to pull my wrists free but Aizen wouldn't give me the small pleasure of having my arms comfortably back at my sides.

"I told you my dear that I will have you yield to me." He said in his ever calm voice.

Finally able to open my eyes I glared as best I could at him and once again said a stupid thing, "Fuck. You." It may have been panted out but that one phrase held all my anger and malice I felt for the man holding me against the wall. Letting out another chuckle I felt the faint sting of electricity running through me once more, but unlike last time this volt through my body was like a fleeting warning.

And like hell I would pay attention to such warnings, and I'm sure my eyes said such things when I hardened my glare on Aizen. Seeing an amused look on his face I tried to gather my strength and struggle free of his grip, but everything I tried was futile finally giving up I let myself fall limp against the wall once again, but even so I kept my glare steady on Aizen's face.

"I do hope you have learned your lesson my dear Ryder, if not I'm sure I can give you some more punishment." I really was in no condition for anymore zapping sessions but it seemed that Aizen wasn't thinking of zapping me again because the moment I felt the hand that was at my waist move slightly against my exposed skin my shirt gave I knew what he was thinking and I knew that he was baiting me into insulting him again. So me being me I naturally had one last insult on the tip of my tongue and guess what….I used that last insult and fell right into his trap.

"You know what you god-complex freak," I had to stop to catch my breath but that small pause gave Aizen enough time to give me his next punishment the man actually had enough nerve to kiss me. Once I got over the general shock of it my struggling began anew but with my hands locked above my head by Aizen and his other hand holding my hip _and_ his entire body pressed tightly against mine I had no way of escape, all I wanted was out of this room but no I can't all because of this crazy bastard.

Still struggling against him Aizen suddenly releases my wrists from his hold and I gasped at the feeling of my arms slowly coming back to life but that gasp gave Aizen the chance to explore my mouth so in retaliation to that I bit down on his wandering tongue and none to gently. Pulling back from me Aizen stared down at me with slightly widened eyes, breathing hard I flexed my fingers making sure I had the use of my hands and arms once satisfied with the feel of my arms I tried to punch the great Aizen square in the face…that didn't go as planned. Before I could even lift my arm up Aizen grabbed hold of my fisted hand pulled me away from the wall, turned me and slammed me back against the wall this time with my back to his front and my face to the wall, and still he had hold of my arm which was now twisted behind my back painfully.

"Maybe my punishment for you should be more than just a simple electrical current running through your body." He said into my ear and he even pressed his hips hard and flush against my backside, which told me just what other kind of punishment he was thinking of giving me. With wide eyes I doubled my efforts at getting loose but still Aizen's hold was too strong for me and what's worse I felt the hand that was at my waist start to rise against my stomach, damn this skimpy shirt for it being next to no nothing.

"Stop!" I yelled out in panic but he paid no heed to me, rubbing along my flat stomach Aizen reached even higher past the valley of my breasts and straight up to my neck until he could firmly grasp onto my chin, turning my head to him he said against my lips, "Why? I am having too much fun in breaking you my dear a small challenge you were but after much thinking I knew that this would be the only way to make you yield to me."

Taking steady breaths I calmed my nerves, "Whatever you do to me Souske Aizen it will never be enough to make me break, do your worst." I meant every word I spoke, yes I knew what was about to happen to me but I will not let Aizen have the satisfaction of truly breaking me I will survive this, he may have my body but my spirit will not be broken.

Another dark chuckle, "I knew you would be a challenge for me but in the end I win." With that Aizen placed a rough kiss to my lips, pinching his thumb and forefinger against my chin he forced my mouth open, about to once again bite his wandering tongue he anticipated my retaliation so as punishment he pulled my twisted arm higher making me gasp in pain, and thus made me keep my mouth open for his attack. Too distracted by the pain and his mouth I didn't noticed Aizen's free hand travel back down my stomach and to the waistband of my pants, but the moment I felt his wandering fingers slip into my pants I brought my free hand up to grasp his wrist to try and stop his hand from going any further south.

_If this man wants a challenge I'll give him a damn challenge, like hell I will take this lying down. _

With that in mind I braced my feet one in front of the other and bent my knees, apparently thinking I was trying to move away from his unwelcome touch Aizen moved with me, perfect, with all my force I sprung back pushing all my weight backwards which caused Aizen to lose his grip on my arm and my waist. Finally free I spun around as fast as possible and tried a high kick to Aizen's head but failed when he himself recovered quickly; grabbing my ankle inches from his face he gave me light 'tsk, tsks' in disapproval.

"Well now, at least you have made this more interesting for me."

"What, you honestly thought I would just let you have your way." Seeing his ever present smile I tried to pull my leg back but failed when he took a quick step towards me and pulled my leg far behind him, when I lost my balance Aizen wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him, still disoriented from the quick movement I felt the rush of air when he twisted us around to land on his bed.

The moment my back hit the plushness of the bed all air rushed from my lungs plus the weight of Aizen on top of me didn't make my breathing situation any better but after gaining my bearings I refocused on the man above me and the position we were in. Still having a grasp on my ankle Aizen released his tight hold of my ankle to where he only encased it in his hand, not leaving his hand there for long he ran his hand up my leg in a long slow caress, since my pants had slits in them I could feel the moment he reached just above my knee.

Stopping there he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of the slit of my pants and took hold of the back of my knee, realizing what he was doing I tried to fight against him with my free hands but was once again redeemed immobile when he skillfully took hold of both my wrists to place them above my head with his one free hand. Now completely immobile, again, he proceeded to pull my leg higher against his hip which gave him enough room to pull our centers closer together. Still struggling against his hold I gasped out loud the moment I felt him push himself harder against me which allowed me to feel just how excited he was to be where he was at, lowering his head against my neck Aizen buried his face against my neck practically nuzzling the crook of it I felt him take a deep breath and let out a deep groan.

"Yield to me Ryder and I will make you feel nothing but pure bliss, your strength is wasted in the human world, here I can push you to your full potential and I can make you my queen, here I can give you anything you desire."

Every word he spoke left hot puffs of air on my neck which resulted in a small shiver running down my spine, closing my eyes I took a deep breath and told him, "You really are a crazy, god-complex, bastard you know, what makes you think I would ever stay here and your queen really? Ha! I am a sad, sad choice in being some queen, really, I have a bad temper I suck at staying out of trouble _and_ you just fail at being a king. Sorry sweetheart your just not my type of guy not only that but you're a shit load older than me and frankly I don't do old guys. Besides what would make you think I would ever enjoy feeling your touch you sick bastard."

Lifting himself up off me he gave me an amused look, "A sad choice you say? No, the last few weeks that you have evaded the espada, which I specifically sent after you to test your muted abilities, you evaded them without a single slip up and that has gone on for weeks showing me a spectacular sense of evading strategies which tells me your strategy planning is exceptional, you even evaded me in those few weeks not many can do such a feet especially when I seek them out personally. Now what would your fighting ability be like when you are at your full strength?"

Pulling against his hand I tried to free my wrists, "Well then let me go and take off this damn limiter then I'll be glad to show you how well my fighting skill are."

_Hell fighting this guy instead of being pinned under him is a helluva lot better choice than anything right now. But I gotta keep him talking so I can try and figure a way out of this situation._

"Ah I'm sure you would enjoy that much more than this little situation we are in right now but I have yet to forget that you still need to be punished for your lack of knowledge on who is the one in complete control here."

_That plan just went down the drain. 'Stalling Aizen till I could figure a way out' plan, failed._

With that Aizen continued on what he was doing, again trailing his hand up my leg with skin to skin contact he ever so slowly ran his hand up my thigh over my hip and then back down to drag the waistband of my pants down far enough to put his hand through.

"Hey!" I yelled out in panic mode again, struggling harder than before I tried to close my legs in an attempt to keep his hand from going any further down but due to his hips wedged between them his hand had free access to me. When he fully cupped me I let out a loud yell of protest, to focused on trying to move away from his intruding hand I didn't notice Aizen sit up then bend back down to the tie that held my top together grabbing a tie string with his teeth he lingered his lips against my chest then lifted his head back up which resulted in my top coming undone.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't happen stop, stop...!_

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt him begin to stroke me gently gasping in a breath I made sure to not let any kind of noise escape my mouth, closing my eyes I tried desperately to escape the reality of what was happening but Aizen never gave me the chance, nuzzling his face into my chest I involuntary arched my back at the feeling.

"Have you given in yet Ryder?" Aizen asked me kissing his way up my chest, once to the area where my shoulder met my neck he gave me a harsh bite opening my eyes I hissed in pain, I scooted back some but with Aizen latched onto my neck I couldn't get far without hurting myself. Once I stopped moving Aizen continued his way up my neck leaving red markings in his wake. Now staring directly down at me he carefully readjusted his grip on my wrists and I took that chance to try and free myself, with my first jerk of my wrists I could feel the slip of Aizen's hand when I was about to give another jerk Aizen did something unexpected and highly unwanted.

He entered two fingers into me; ceasing all movement I arched my back high as pain ran through me, "Ah! Ow, ow, stop! That hurts!"

Surprisingly he stopped all his movement, "A virgin?" He whispered.

With eyes closed tight I ground out, "No shit, I'm only seventeen you ass."

Before another word could be uttered from either of us a knock came to the door, _Oh thank god._

Now with his attention on the door Aizen removed his fingers from me and his hand from my pants, letting my wrists go he wrapped both his arms under and around my waist then flipped us over to where I was straddling his waist. Dazed first from the pain in my lower region then the sudden movement of him switching our positions so suddenly, he then further my dazed state by pulling himself up in a sitting position to where our faces were inches apart.

"It seems our time together has been cut short," He whispered, after giving me a peck on my lips he turned his full attention to the door, "Come in."

Not paying any attention to whoever came in through the door I braced my hands against Aizen's arms and tried to free myself from his grasp but failed when he tightened his hold on me. Hearing a chuckle from behind me I stopped moving and turned my head to the side to see the silver haired man I ran into once before, "Sorry to interrupt your fun cap'tn but there's a situation I think you need to see to. But if you'd like I can always take over for ya."

Stiffening up I glared at the silver haired man, chuckling Aizen answered, "No Gin she is not to be touched, is that understood?"

Nodding his head the fox faced man slowly made his way towards Aizen and I, "Pity there, I would have enjoyed a few hours with this little spit fire." He said reaching a hand out to cup my face, but before he could touch me I slapped his hand away from me. I was not going to feel another unwelcomed touch from another man, this entire situation has shaken my mind and body and I could faintly feel a slight shake running through my body, I knew what was going to happen to me and I knew that I'd live, I just didn't know how long I would need to recover from such a thing though. But I would recover and soon, I had to, because I was not going to give Aizen the chance to think for a second that he even began to break me.

Hearing Gin chuckle over my shoulder he said a few more words to Aizen then left the room leaving Aizen and I alone something I didn't like, "Well my dear Ryder it seems that you have luck on your side," Moving a hand up to cup my chin he forced me to look him in the eyes, "But don't think that this is over." With that said he gave me another quick kiss then stood up with me still in his arms once my feet were planted firmly on the ground I shoved Aizen away from me, seeing a smirk form on his face and his eyes divert down to my chest I realized that my shirt was still undone. Gasping I quickly retied the two pieces together, looking back up I gave Aizen one last glare then ran to the door, unlocked it the sprinted all the way back to my room.

On my way there I could still feel the a tremor running though my body making my entire body quake with the fear of what just happened and then the faint prick of tears forming at the corner of my eyes I started a slow breakdown, while running I paid no attention to my surroundings or anyone in them so it was no surprise to me when I ran right into someone, the only problem was that someone was Grimmjow, and I was so close to my room to. Falling down to the hard ground I took a long moment to catch my breath and tried to calm my fried nerves but it seemed that Grimmjow didn't take notice of my distressed state until he saw the free flowing tears running down my face.

Taking a step back Grimmjow took in my full disheveled appearance, messy hair, kiss swollen lips, and dark red marks covered my neck and chest, hearing a slow growl rise up from deep within Grimmjow's throat he asked in a harsh tone, "The fuck happened to you?" Swallowing hard I picked myself up I was so close to my room I could practically see it, so not even bothering to answer Grimmjow I race down the last few feet to my room but as I was about to open the door a hard body pushed me in the room as soon as the door opened.

When I was fully inside Grimmjow grabbed hold of my upper arms then roughly slammed me up against the wall with my feet dangling off the ground, panicking at the position I started struggling, "Let go, let go!" By now I have fully broken down, with my body having been taken by the shakes and tears running freely down my face I'm sure Grimmjow has gotten the basic idea on what has happened to me.

"Fuck." I heard him say, surprisingly gently he lowered me back to my feet once on the ground I brushed off his hands from me and moved far away from his large figure, "Please go away Grimmjow, I need to be alone right now." I panted out. Walking over to the couch I stepped behind it hoping to put more distance and some kind of barrier between the two of us. For a few minutes I heard nothing but silence then a slow low growl rose up in the room, raising my head I saw Grimmjow balling his hands tight until I could see his knuckles turn white.

_Wait, wait, two hands? _

Redirecting my mind to Grimmjow's new arm I tried to think of how that was possible, he only had one for the entire time I've known him so how could he just show up with a brand new one? My mind was too muddled and clouded from what's happened but I was trying real hard to focus on anything other than that, and Grimmjow's new arm helped with that, I just had to figure out how he got it back to keep my mind distracted.

Apparently getting fed up with my silence and staring Grimmjow made his way towards me at a fast pace, snapping out of my thoughts when I heard his footsteps I backed away from his approaching form moving back around the couch till I was at the end of an armrest, flailing my arms out I tried to keep him away from me but was quickly caught and tamed. The moment I felt his hands grasp onto my wrists I panicked, pulling back I tried with all my force to get free but he was too strong for me, "Let go!"

Still pulling back I suddenly lost all my balance when Grimmjow took a step towards me, having the feeling of falling back I let out a squeak of surprise, releasing one of my wrists Grimmjow wrapped his arm around me, releasing my other wrist he placed his other arm around the middle of my back pulling me close to him. I struggled against him but somehow in the process of all my struggling my arms became caught in the middle of our chests, still distracted of trying to get free Grimmjow somehow moved us to the front of the couch then without warning he fell back against it.

Felling gravity pulling me down I gasped out then lost all my breath when we landed laying down on the couch, with Grimmjow below me and me on top of him I quickly regained my breath then tried once again to get free.

"Enough." I felt the word before I heard it but I couldn't listen to Grimmjow's low, angry voice just the sound of it made me struggle harder against him, "I said enough you stupid woman." He barked.

Flinching I stopped all movement, with hands braced against his chest and my head up I finally caught a glimpse of Grimmjow's face, I could see calm anger just below the surface of his face, after that not another word was spoken from him, breathing harshly I lowered my forehead just below his chin and clutched the fabric of his jacket and started the tear fest that was just waiting to come out of me.

I cried out long and loud all of my anger, terror, embarrassment, sadness, and anguish, everything and Grimmjow just laid there and held me amazingly. After I finished with all of my crying I lied against Grimmjow's chest surprisingly calm sniffling here and there I ribbed my face against the fabric of his jacket, actually it was more half bare chest and jacket since his jacket is always open. Oh well I really didn't care all I cared about was the fact that I was calm and content to be against Grimmjow at this moment, after about a good hour of just laying down against his chest I finally decided to break our silence by asking an obvious question, licking my dry lips I asked, "How is it that you have your arm back?" Albeit muffled and croaked out of my dry throat I knew he heard me.

"Later." Furrowing my eyebrows I picked up my head to give him an annoyed, tired look.

"Later? Why not just tell me know lord knows I need something else to think about. Please." I mumbled laying my head back down.

Feeling him take a deep breath that lifted me up he complied, "Whatever. That healer of yours Inoue healed me."

_Orihime? She's here, but how that can't be possible._

Lifting my head up from his chest I gave him a wide eyed look, "She's here?" With a quick stiff nod Grimmjow gave me his conformation, "Let me up I need to see her, is she ok, she's not hurt is she, and why the hell is she here?" My questions about Orahime shot from my mouth one after the other and my battle for freedom from his grasp started anew when I was able to get a small amount of distance between our bodies I felt Grimmjow strengthen his hold around me practically crushing me back to his chest.

"Didn't I tell you to stop all your moving, look just shut your trap and rest will you, you don't need to be moving around worried about someone else, right now all you need to do is worry about yourself for now got it you stupid woman." He growled at me.

At his words I steadily calmed myself, he was right after all I really was in no condition to be moving much of anywhere just the run to my room was painful to my center, so I did as he said I lied back against his chest and got comfortable. Readjusting our positions Grimmjow turned us to where I was wedged between the couch and his body tensing up at feeling trapped I tried to push away but obviously couldn't go anywhere, but when I heard a low growl like purr come from deep within Grimmjow's chest I immediately calmed.

I don't know how it was possible for him to have this kind of effect on me after all I thought I was the one with the calming effect but I guess it could go both ways, so nudging my head underneath his chin I took in a deep breath which brought with it the scent of Grimmjow with that scent I fully relaxed myself against him, finally feeling the day's events wash over me I quickly found myself lulled to sleep by Grimmjow's growl like purr. For this one moment I was at peace, with Grimmjow wrapped around me like he was I felt like I was completely safe which is odd due to the fact that this man is my enemy and that I was pretty much raped but even so I felt safe and protected by his strong arms.

Now I'm hoping that when I next wake that I'll be somewhat back to my normal self especially when I see Orihime, I just never knew how happy I would be when I next saw the busty, klutzy, ditz.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked so please please review :) Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
